Khoya Hua Pyaar Wapas Milega
by dareya.chk
Summary: Daya ko shreya se pyaar hua hai... par wo daya ki zindagi se dur hai ... aur wo kavin ki patni hai... kya hua hai aur kase daya aur shreya dur hua hai... shreya ki shaadi kavin se kyu hui hai... janeke liye peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guyz….. I'm back with my new story…. I know abhi tak maine apne dusre stories ke update nahi diya hai…. but kya karu koi idea hi nahi araha hai….. aur ab ek naya idea aya hai tho here is my another new story….. aur pata nahi ki yeah story padeneke baad ap sab kya reaction hoga… here it is…..**

It's the same routine day to all CID officers….. and all were busy in their work…. Some are completing their pending files some others are busy in updating data in the system….. but are Duo is in no work mood….. all are working except Duo and at the same time they are also looking and was listening ….. listening….. no infact enjoying … but what they all are enjoying….. guess….. yes right aur Duo cute fight…. Oh god fight but about what… let's see what's the matter…..

Abhijeet: daya tu kyu meri baat nahi sunn raha hai….

Daya: yaar ab mai kya sunnu … aur wase bhi tumhe mera jawab pata hai….

Abhijeet: haan pata hai… par tu kyu nahi karna chatha hai…

Daya: ab mai kya bolo …. Mujhe nahi karni hai tho nahi karni….

Abhijeet: mai bhi wohi puch raha hu kyu…..

Daya: kyu ki….. kyu ki…. Ab bas nahi karni….. mera pas koi explanation nahi hai….

Abhijeet: explanation nahi hai… what do you mean by explanation nahi hai… yeah koi maths ki problem nahi hai jo tujhe nahi araha hai aur tu use explain nahi karsaktha….. yeah teri zindagi hai aur tu bol raha hai ki tera pass koi explanation nahi hai…

Daya: ab…. Ab nahi hai tho nahi hai na….. kyu pheche pada hai…

Abhijeet: mai phiche pada hu… tu… before he could say voice interrupted…..

Voice: yeah kya horaha hai…

Abhijeet was shocked and turned and saw ACP standing at the door: sir wo… wo….

ACP: kya wo…wo..laga raka hai….

Abhijeet: sir wo mai daya se bol raha tha ki…..

Daya: sir yeah bol nahi raha tha….. mujhe tang kar raha tha… said like a child…

ACP smiled under throat: acha….. abhijeet kyu tang kar rahe ho bache ko…

Abhijeet: bacha aur wo bhi yeah…. Sir please ab yeah bacha nahi hai… agar ab tak isski shaadi hojathi tho iske kam se kam 10 bache hote….

Daya shocked: kya 10 bache….

All smiled seeing his expression…..

ACP: haan yeah bhi sahi hai…..

Daya: sir ap bhi…

ACP: kya mai bhi… ab abhijeet ne jutt thodi hi bola hai…. agar shaadi hogai hothi tho ab tak tumhare bache mujhe dada dada khehake mera phiche gumthe the…

Daya: sir ab tak abhijeet hi tha ab ap bhi…..

ACP: kya mai….

Daya: kuch nahi sir… mujhe pata hai yeah jarur abhijeet ki hi chal hogi mujhe tang karne ke liye…..

Abhijeet: arey ab isme maine kya kiya hai …. Ab ACP sir ko bhi yeah lagtha hai tho isme bhi meri hi galthi hai…

Daya: ji haan…

Abhijeet: daya tu baadal gaya hai….. tu phele jasa nahi raha hai… 2 saal phele tu tik tha….. pata nahi 2 saal phele kya hua….. tab se hi tum bohut baadal gaye ho…

Daya was stunned on his comment and was lost in thoughts…..

ACP: wase daya abhijeet jo bol raha hai wo maan kyu nahi lethe….. with this he came out of his thoughts….

Daya: sir please mujhe nahi karni shaadi….

Abhijeet: par kyu nahi karni tumhe shaadi…..

Daya: kyu ki mai… and was unable to say further ….. wo … wo mai….

Abhijeet: kya hua koi explanation nahi hai….

Daya: aaa…. Ab wo…. Wo bas mai nahi chatha…..

ACP: yeah chahane ya na chahane ki baat nahi hai daya…. Ase kab tak tum akele rahoge… tumhe bhi ek sath ki zarurat hai… abhijeet ko tho uska pyaar aur zindagi bhar sath dene ke liye ek sathi milgai hai…. par tum tum kab tak ase akele rahoge….

Daya: sir mai akela kaha hu… mai bhi tho…. But stops….

Abhijeet: kya mai bhi tho….. jabhi shaadi ki baat boltha hu chup hojatha hai…. problem kya hai teri… kahi kisi se pyaar tho nahi kartha…..

Daya was shocked: na…. nahi… nahi …. Wo kuch…kuch nahi hai….

ACP: tho phir kyu nahi karna chathe shaadi…..

Daya: sir humhari job ke waqt humhe kudh nahi pata ki kab kya hoga… asemai mai kisi ko bhi kisi taraha ke risthe mai nahi bandna chatha…

Voice: tho iska matlab mujhe bhi abhijeet se shaadi nahi karni chahiye….. kyu daya…. All was shocked by persons answer…but abhijeet know why she said like that…

Daya: yeah kya bol rahi ho tarika tum…. Jab tak mai hu abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga…

Tarika: acha…. Aur mujhe yeah bhi pata hai ki jab tak abhijeet hai tumhe bhi kuch nahi hoga…. Ase mai tum kisi se bhi ristha bonawoge tho wo dukhi nahi hosakthi…

Daya irritated: bas tarika …. Sir maine kaha ki mai shaadi nahi karunga tho bas nahi karunga… mere liye yeahi kafi hai ki ap sab mera sath hai aur mujhe kuch nahi chahiye… jab tak ap sab mera sath hai mai akela nahi hu…. With this he moved out of bureau…..

Abhijeet: sir yeah daya ka problem nahi hai…

Salukhe: matlab?

Abhijeet: sir kuch tho hai jo wo hum sab se chupa raha hai….. yeah sirf aaj ki baat nahi hai… 2 saal se iska yeahi behaviour hai…..

ACP: 2 saal se … par baat kya hosakthi hai…..

Abhijeet: yeahi tho pata nahi hai sir…. koi bhi baat puchne ki koshis karo tho baat ko taal detha tha…

ACP: hmmm…. acha chalo kam pe lag jao ….. hum iske bharemai baad mai baat karthe hai…

All nodded….

Salukhe: acha tho ab hum bhi nikalthe hai…..

With this salukhe and tarika went to forensic lab…. And all engaged in work…. Hole day passed but daya had not returned….

**Evening 7 Pm:**

All were working …. ACP sir came out of his cabin…

ACP: abhijeet daya abhi tak nahi aya hai kya…

Abhijeet: ji sir …..

ACP: yeah ladka bhi na…

Abhijeet: sir ap chinta maat kijiye…. Wo wahi hoga jaha hamesha se hotha hai….

ACP: hmmm….. acha ab tum sab jao… agar koi case report hua tho ajana… all nodded and moved before going ACP called them again…..

ACP: arey abhijeet wo mai bhul gaya… kaal do naye officers join karne wale hai….. tho daya ko bhi boldena …

Abhijeet: naye officers…..

ACP: haan…. un dono ka delhi se transfer hua hai….

Abhijeet: okay sir mai daya ko boldunga…. Wo kaal ajayega bureau…..

ACP: hmmm… aur hosake tho baat karna…. Par zyada force maat karna…. Kyu ki mujhe nahi lagtha ki wo sune ga….

Abhijeet: haan sir mujhe bhi yeahi lagtha hai… par kab tak ase akela rahega…

ACP: wo tho hai….. pata nahi kya hogaya hai mera beta ko….. And with this ACP went to home….. all left except abhijeet sachin and purvi was left in bureau…

Purvi: bhai ap chinta maat kijiye….. hum daya bhai se phirse baat karthe hai …..

Abhijeet: wo baat hi tho nahi kar raha hai…..

Purvi: bhai ap chinta maat karo…. Koi na koi hogi mera pyaare bhai ko zindagi ki sabhi kushiya lekar ayegi aur unke adure zindagi ko puri karegi… meri bhai ki zindagi…. Pyaar…. Humsafar banegi… unka haath thamegi… unka zindagi bhar sath degi…..

Sachin: haan sir ….. koi na koi ….. kahi na kahi hogi daya sir ke liye ….. bas uske milne ki deri hai….

Abhijeet: hmmmm….. pata nahi kaha hogi mera bhai ki dulhan…..

Sachin: yahi kahi humhare asa pass hi hogi… aur bohut jald daya sir ka haath thamegi…

Abhijeet smiled lightly: haan ….. daya ka tho tikhe… par tum kab meri bhehan ka haath thamoge…..

Sachvi blushed…..

Sachin blushing: sir…. Wo…. Phele apki aur daya sir ki tho shaadi hojai…. Uske baad hum dono ka number… (sachvi are in relationship)

Abhijeet: bhai mera side se koi problem nahi hai….. haan daya ka tho kuch pata nahi….. kahi uski wajase tum dono ko zindagi bhar intazzar hi na karna ho…

Purvi tensed: nahi nahi….nahi…. mai zindagi bhar intezzar nahi karsakthi… abhijeet and sachin laughed on her sudden burst….. purvi realised what she said and she downed her head in embarrassment…

Abhijeet: arey jab tak tumhare yeah bhai zinda hai tumhe intazzar karne ki kya zarurat hai…

Purvi smiled: haan mujhe apne bhaiao par pura bharosa hai… and hugged him… aur mujhe pura yakin hai daya bhai ko unka pyaar unki life partner bohut jald miljayegi… mujhe tho bas apni bhabhi ka intezzar hai….

Abhijeet smiled on her excitement….

Abhijeet: aur mujhe bhi apni bhabhi ka intezzar hai…and hugged her… three smiled and then left to home…

**In beach:**

Daya was walking silently on the sand….. and was thinking something…..

Daya: Kab tak mai abhijeet aur baki sabke sawalo se bhag tha rahunga…. Kabhi na kabhi tho mujhe aage baadna hoga… kab tak mai apne purane yaado ke sath rahunga…. Complete silence…. Again… par jo yaade kabhi humhare sath na chode tho un yaado ko kase bhulke aage baad sakthe hai….. yaade… wo sirf yaade nahi hai…meri zindagi ke sabse kubsurat pal hai …. Jinhe mai kabhi bhul bhi nahi saktha … aur nahi unke sath aage baad saktha hu….. jab tak yeah yaade mera sath hai….. tab tak mai kisi ko apni zindagi mai nahi anedesaktha hu… kubsurat pal jinhe maine uske sath guzare hai… wo yaade wo pal jo maine uske sath guzare hai… uske sath rehana uske sath waqt guzar na jase ki mera aadat si baangai ho…. Par par achanak se bhina kuch bole hi mujse dur chaligai… itni dur ki dundne se bhi nahi mili…3 saal phele milatha….. aur achanak 2 saal 2 saal phele chaligai…. 2 saal….. 2saal hogai hai usse apni zindagi se dur gaye hua… mera pyaar…. Meri zindagi…. Meri kushiya… sab…. Sab chalegaye hai meri zindagi se…. smiles lightly…. Abhijeet tho mera phiche pada hua hai ki shaadi karlo shaadi karolo… par kase mai shaadi karlu… kase mai usse bhul jao…. Par abhijeet ko pata hi nahi ki mai kisi se pyaar kar betha hu…Agar abhijeet ko pata chalagaya aur uske baad jab usse pata chalega ki mera wo pyaar mujhe chodkar chaligai hai… chaligai….. bhi na kuch bole…. Meri baat bhi nahi sunna….. mujhe apni dil ki baat bolne ka mokatak nahi diya… chaligai wo…abhijeet tho tutt jayega….. issilye tho maine usse aaj tak nahi baataya hai uske bharemai… aur ab yeah shaadi… kase talu mai yeah baat…. Kya karu mai…. With all this thoughts he reached home….. and freshen up… and sat in living room with his coffee mug…

He was watching TV and having his coffee…. Then his phone rang… he saw caller ID and moved his head in no and picked up the call….

Daya: haan tarika bolo…..

Person: tarika nahi abhijeet…

Daya bit his tongue and to himself: lo bhai ab tho tumhari kher nahi…

Abhijeet: kya hua kuch bolthe kyu nahi…..

Daya: haan… haan…. Wo… nahi bolo…. Aur tum tarika ke phone se kyu call kiya hai…..

Abhijeet: kyu ki mera bhai… stretch ….. mmmmmmmeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa bhai….. meraaaaaaaaaaa phone nahi utta raha hai…. issiliye uske bhabhi ke phone se call karna pada….

Daya smiled: wo…. Wo …. Maine dekha nahi…

Abhijeet: haan haan dekhoge kase…..

Daya: arey yaar….. sorry….. na….

Abhijeet: acha acha… ja maaf kiya… tu bhi kya yaad rakega…

Daya: acha thank you… ab bol mujhe phone kyu kiya….. koi zaruri kam hai kya…..

Abhijeet: ji haan….. before he could speak…

Daya; yaar aagar tum shaadi ki baat karna chathe ho tho mujhe uske bharemai koi baat nahi karni…

Abhijeet: haan haan pata hai…. tum tho meri sune wale nahi ho… issilye mai bhi kuch nahi bolne wala hu… aur wase bhi maine tujhe sirf yeah bolne ke liye call kiya hai ki kaal do naye officers arahae hai…. tho tum kaal bureau zarur ana… kyu ki seniors ka hona zaruri hotha hai….

Daya: acha tikhe…. Mai aajaonga….

Abhijeet: aur haan….. please ek bhar shaadiiiiiiii…..before he could speak further call was cut…..

Abhijeet to himself: kaath diya… pata nahi iski kya problem hai…. and he spend time with tarika and then left to home…

**Daya home:**

Daya: aagar thodi der aur baat kartha tho phirse shuru hojatha abhijeet… with this he went to his room and took out his dairy and in it a photo was there a girl photo…and started talking to photo and started writing dairy ….

Hi….

Kasi ho tum… mujhe pura yakin hai ki tum tik hogi… aur mai tumhe bohut miss kartha hu… pata hai aaj phirse abhijeet ka wohi purana drama shuru hogaya…. Daya shaadi karle…. Par kase karu…. Mai tho tumse pyaar kartha hu… aur hamesha kartha rahunga…. Pata hai ki yeah galat hai… par kya karu mai tumhare alawa kissi aur ko apni zindagi mai nahi anedesaktha…. Pata hai ki tum mujse bohut dur chaligai ho… shayad mai waha nahi ahsaktha…. Par aagar tum apni zindagi mai kush ho mujse dur rehake tho mai bhi kush hu… tumhari kushi mai hi meri kushi hai…. pata hai ki tum apni zindagi mai aage baad chuki ho…. Issilye tho mujse dur ho….. apni zindagi ji rahi ho….. aagar asa nahi hotha….aur…. Tum bhi mujse pyaar karthi tho uss din tum mujse zarur milthi…. Zarur mujhe rookne athi….. par asa nahi hua… tum bhina kuch bole hi chaligai thi…..ek bhar bhi phiche mudkar nahi dekha…. Ek bhar bhi apne dil ki baat nahi bolne diya tha tumne…. Tumhe bhulkar mai apne zindagi mai kisi ko nahi anedesaktha…. Kyu ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu aur hamesha kartha rahunga…. And he stopped writing…. Tears flowed down his cheeks…. he kept the photo near his heart and then he slept….

**In other house:**

A girl was thinking something and was lost in thoughts…. She was in deep thought that she had not paid attention of a person standing back of her …..

Person: kya soch rahi ho…..

Girl came out her thought by the person voice which is very familiar to her… her life who always be with her in all situations… not only her life…. He is also best friend childhood friend of her… but thinks changed in her life all of the sudden ….. her friend is her husband know….

Girl: wo kuch nahi… bas apne aage ki zindagi ke bharemai soch rahi ho…

Person: aage ki zindagi…

Girl: haan… kaal se hamhara nayi zindagi shuru hone wali hai….. naye log….. nayi jaga… nayi zindagi…asa lag raha hai jase purane attit ke paane khoolne wale ho… mera shamne ane wale ho… wo paane jo 2 saal phele daab gai hai wo ab phirse mera shamne ane walle ho…

Person: purane attit ke paane…. Moved seriously towards her… ane do unhe… jab wo mera shamne ayenga tho unka wo haal hoga jo kisine socha bhi na ho… and he moved from there…

Girl took a long breath and moved to kitchen and after sometime went to room to call him…

Girl: khana laga diya hai….. with this she went to dinning table… after sometime he came and both had their dinner… and he went and sat in living room and she went to kitchen and completed her kitchen chores…. After 20 minutes she came with coffee mugs and gave one to him and other to her and sat beside him…

Person took a sip: kaal hamahara phela din hai…..

Girl just nodded…

Person: jald ready hojana… phele hi din late nahi jasakthe… girl again nodded…..

Person: ek baat khan kholke sunlo… jo kuch bhi 2 saal phele hua hai….. ussa bhul jao… kaal ke dur hua risthe ki wajase se hamhare aaj ke risthe ko kharab maat karo….

Girl finally spoke: kya tum kaal ke risthe ko bhul sakthe ho….. unn ristho ko bhul kar aage baad sakthe ho….

Person became angry: bhulgaya hu issiliye aaj mai hum dono ke risthe ko baacha na chatha hu… wo ristha jo kisi aur ki wajase se tutt gai hai….. mai humhare iss risthe ko tutt ne nahi desaktha….. bohut phele hi maine tujse waada kiya tha ki mai chahe kuch bhi hojai mai tujhe kabhi akela nahi chodunga…. Aur humhare risthe ko bacha ne ke liye mai baki sab risthe thod saktha hu…. Aur maine thode bhi hai…

Girl: haan …. Wo risthe jo meri wajase tutte hai…

Person became serious and went to room and slept…

Girl to herself: pata hai ki tu mujhe hamesha kush dekhna chatha hai…. maa papa ko wada jo kiya hai… pata nahi ki kyu asa lagtha hai ki mera attit mera samne anawala hai… wo aattit jo maine 3 saal phele milithi….. aur 2 saal phele dur hogaya mujse…. Nahi yeah mai phirse kya soch rahi hu… ab mujhe yeah sab sochne ka koi haaq nahi hai… mai yeah sab soch kar usse dokha nahi desakthi….. maine ussa se waada kiya tha ki mai apne purani yaado ko yaad nahi karungi… aur apni iss nayi zindagi ko shuru karungi…. Uske sath… with this she went to room and slept….

**Next day morning:**

All reached bureau except ACP and Duo….. after sometime Duo came…. And all engaged in work….

Daya: yaar abhijeet tu ne kaha ki koi naye officers ane wale hai…

Abhijeet looking in his PC: haan…

Daya: kon hai wo/…

Abhijeet: pata nahi….

Daya: ACP sir ne nahi baataya hai kya….

Abhijeet: nahi unhone kaha ki koi naye officers hai…. delhi se transfer hua hai…

Daya shocked: delhi se…. and was thinking something…

Abhijeet: haan delhi se… par tu kyu itna chok gaya hai,,,,,

Daya: haan kuch nahi,….. mai tik hu….and went to his desk…. After sometime ACP sir came and all greeted him and then he went to his cabin…

Daya was feeling restless from when he heard the new officers are from delhi… to overcome this he holded file and was roaming here and there and was studying… and was fully concentrated in file….

A girl walked inside checking her phone and had not seen daya and the person was coming back of her…. And daya was concentrating in file and had not seen the girl and both collided with each other…. And girl was about to fall but daya hold her through her waist and girl caught daya shirt tight and closed her eyes in fear…. Daya looked towards her and was shocked to see her… the person saw them like that and he pulled girl from daya grip…. With this girl opened her eyes and daya was shocked by person behaviour and was more shocked to see the girl… girl to saw him and became shocked….both were looking each other with shocked expression…

Abhijeet: kon hai ap…. With this girl came out of trance and looked her husband comm. friend who is starring her….. she soon changed her sight and looked towards abhijeet…..

ACP: tum dono… with this daya came out of his thought …

Person: ji sir…. Hum dono ka transfer yaha pe hua hai…daya was shocked…

ACP: haan haan pata hai pata hai… mujhe tum dono ka call letter mila hai…. to others….. pointing towards person…..

ACP: yeah hai….. Inspector ….

**A/N: So how was the chapter….. I know bohut boring hogi… but just an idea struck so attempted here….**

**So kyu daya shaadi nahi karna chathe hai…**

**Kon hai wo ladki jissa se daya pyaar karthe hai…..**

**Kon hai naye CID officers….. kya wo ladki aur daya jiss ladki se pyaar kartha hai dono ek hai…**

**Daya aur wo ladki(girl) ek dusre ko dekhe kyu chok gaye hai… kya yeah wohi ladki hai jissa se daya pyaar kartha hai… par kyu chali gai wo ladki daya ke zindagi se…. kya hua hai….**

**Kya hua hai 3 saal phele… kase mila hai daya uss ladki se…. aur kyu dur hogai hai…..**

**Aur kon hai uss ladki ka pati…..**

**Oooffo lots of question….. ab inke jawab chahiye hai tho…. Please do REVIEW…**

**And tell me should I continue or not….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys how are you all… I know im late….. sorry for that….. here is the next chapter….. hope you all like this…..**

**And kuch logo ko 1****st**** chapter shayad confusing tha issiliye mai short mai explain kar rahi hu… hope ki ap logoko shamaj mai aajayega….. aur confusion next chapters mai pura clear hojayega…. Here I go with my next chapter…..**

**Aab tak:**

Abhijeet daya se shaadi karne ko khetha hai… par daya uske liye razi nahi hotha…. Daya 3 saal phele kisi ladki se mitha hai aur ussa se pyaar karbeta hai…. par 2 saal phele wo dono ek dusre se dur hojathe hai…. par daya ko lagtha hai ki wo ussa bhi na kuch bole hi chaligai hai….. iss baat se daya ussa se naraz rehatha hai…..daya sochtha hai ki usne ek moka tak nahi diya daya ko uski dil ki baat bolne ke liye….par phir sochtha hai ki wo uski kismat ka khel hai…. abhijeet ko nahi pata ki daya kisi se pyaar kartha hai….. jiss ladki se daya pyaar kartha hai uss ladki ki shaadi uss ladki ke dost se hothi hai par daya ko nahi ki uss ladki ki shaadi hogai hai….. wo ladki sochthi hai ki daya ussa se pyaar nahi kartha….. uss ladki ko lagtha hai ki daya bina kuch bole hi ussa se dur chalagaya hai….dono ek dusre ko galat samjthe hai…wo ladki aur uska pati dono CID join karthe hai…. daya aur wo ladki ek dusre ko bureau mai dekh ke shock hojathe hai…..

**Abb aage:**

Daya aur wo ladki ek dusre ko dekhke shock hojathe hai… ACP sir athe hai aur

ACP: tum dono…

Person: ji sir …. Hum dono ka transfer ya par hua hai….. daya was shocked…

ACP: haan haan….. pata hai…. mujhe tum dono ka call letter mila hai…pointing towards the person….

ACP: yeah hai inspector. Kavin(so ab ap sab mujhe pakadke marenga…. Kyu ki ap sabne socha bhi nahi hoga ki yeah kavin hoga.… kyu ki zyadatar ap log kevi ko pasand karthe hai….. aagar apko pasand nahi aya hai tho I'm sorry but I can't change the person…..but please don't be serious on this matter…. My kind request…)

ACP: aur yeah hai inspector. Before ACP sir could say

Daya spoke: shreya….. all were shocked…. Shreya looked him in shock and tensed….

Kavin: ap… ap shreya ko kase janthe hai…

Daya: wo… hum… he looked her and she was so tensed…

Abhijeet: haan daya tu kase jantha hai inhe….

Daya: wo abhijeet… hum dono thi…. Before he could say…..

Shreya cutted him: wo hum 4 saal phele ek mission pe mila the…daya was shocked…as she lied with them….. daya looked her and she signalled him to be quite….when abhijeet listened her voice he was lost in some thoughts….

Abhijeet pov: maine iski awaz phele bhi kahi sunatha….. par kaha suna hai maine iski awaz…..

Kavin: mission par…. Aur wo bhi 4 saal phele… said in doubted voice….. daya looked him confused…..

Shreya: haan…. Wo… ek mission pe milathe…

ACP: acha…. Tho mai team se introduce karatha hu…. And he introduce to all…. And then headed back to work…. Daya was so confused by her behaviour and shock and happy to see her again in front of him that to 2 years later….

Daya thinking: mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri zindagi ek bhar phir mera sath ek naya khel khelagi… 3 saal phele jab mujhe delhi jana paad rahatha tho tab mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri zindagi baadal jayegi…. Mai shreya se milunga… aur meri life mai kisi ki itni importance hogi….. apne dil mai uske liye jaga baaounga….kase soch mai paadgaya tha mai tab ki mujhe jana chahiye ya nahi jana chahiye…. Kismat kab kya phesla le kuch pata nahi tha….aur wohi hua mera sath… kismat ne mera sath kuch alag hi khel khela hai…

**Flashback:**

**3 years back Mumbai:**

Daya was working but was interrupted by phone call…..and he went to attend the call….. and then came after few minutes…

Abhijeet: kiska phone hai…..

Daya: wo HQ se phone hai… abhi bhulaya hai…..

Abhijeet: acha tho tu ja…..

Daya: tikhe…. and then daya left…..he went to HQ…..

**Head Quarters (HQ):**

Daya reached and went to meet head…

Daya: may I come in sir…

Head: ya ya come in …

Daya came in: hello sir….. apne mujhe bhulaya hai…. aur wo bhi itni jaldi mai…

Head: haan…. Phele ap baatiye… daya sat…. haan tho kuch loge…..

Daya: nahi sir…..thank you…

Head: so daya….mujhe apse ek zaruri baat karni hai…

Daya: ji sir boliye kya baat hai….

Head: daya humhe information mili hai ki humhare desh ke kilaf bohut baadi sazish horahi hai….. terrorist bohut hi katarnak arms ko smuggle kar rahe hai….

Daya: kyaaa…. Shocked…. Par kaha…

Head: mujhe nahi pata….. mujhe bas itna pata hai ki information collect karni hai…. issilye… stopped…

Daya: issilye kya sir…

Head: mujhe delhi se request aye hai ki apko iss mission per aneke liye inform kardu aur apko maanalu ….

Daya: kyaaa….

Head: haan unhone kaha hai ki yeah humhare desh ki suraksha ka maamla hai….

Daya: kab jana hai…. aur kitne dinoke liye….

Head: kam se kam ek saal ya ussa se zyada…..

Daya shocked: kya ek saal…

Head: haan… kyu ki yeah bohut sensitive case hai…. aur unhone kaha hai ki abhi tak zyada information nahi mila hai….

Daya: sir kab jana hoga….

Head: daya apko jana tho 2 din baad hai… par mission ek mahine baad shuru hoga…

Daya: agar ek mahine baad mission shuru horaha hai tho mai 2 din baad kyu jao…

Head: apke sath koi aur bhi kam kar rahe hai…. unke sath apko iss mission ke case ke bharemai discus karna hai aur plan banana hoga… aur baki information apko delhi mai milega….

Daya: sir mujhe sochne ke liye waqt chahiye…..

Head: I understand… but I believe that ap desh ke suraksha ke liye kuch bhi karenga…

Daya smiled lightly: okay sir…. Mai apko kaal tak apna decision baata tha hu….

Head: okay….. I will wait for the positive answer… daya nodded and went…..

**Bureau:**

Daya reached and was in confusion what to do what not…. Abhijeet saw daya …

Abhijeet: kya hua daya….. kyu bhulaya HQ se…..

Daya: wo abhijeet…..

Abhijeet tensed: kya hua…. Bolega ya nahi… aur tu itna pareshan kyu hai….

Daya: abhi wo mujhe ek mission pe jana hai…

Abhijeet: haan tho pheli baar thodi na tu mission pe jaraha hai…phele bhi tho gaya hai…

Daya: tab ki baat alag thi aur ab ki alag…..

Abhijeet: matlab?

Daya: matlab….. iss baar mujhe kam se kam ek saal tak lage ga iss mission ko complete karne mai…..

Abhijeet shocked: kyaaa…. Ek saal…..

Daya: haan… aur mujhe samjh mai nahi araha ki mai kya karu…..

Abhijeet: tu wohi kar jo hamhare desh ke liye sahi hai….. agar mission ek saal ka hai tho jarur bohut badi baat hai….. aur desh ki shuraksha ke liye hai tho tujhe yeah mission par jana hoga…..

Daya: par abhijeet pata nahi ki ek saal tak hum ek dusre se mil bhi payenge ya nahi…

Abhijeet: mai samjh saktha hu daya… aur mai bhi tera bina nahi rehasaktha…. Par humne hamesha duty first then all next pe viswas kiya hai… aur aaj bhi wohi karna hoga….. said with tears in eyes…..

Daya: tu ne sahi kaha….. mai iss mission par jarur jaunga…and hugged abhijeet… both shed tears…

**Next day:**

Daya went to meet head…

Daya: good morning sir…..

Head: good morning daya… tho kya phesla kiya hai apne…..

Daya: sir mai iss mission pe janeke liye tayar hu… apne desh ke liye mai kuch bhi karsaktha hu…

Head: I know…. Mujhe pura yakin tha ki tum zarur maanjaoge…..

Daya smiled: sir tho iss mission par kon kon kam karrahe hai aur baki details….

Head: aaaa…. Daya tumhe sari details delhi janeke baad hi milsakthi hai…

Daya: par kyu sir…. Ap mujhe abhi kyu nahi desakthe…

Head: kyu ki details mera pass nahi hai…

Daya: tho phir details kiske pass hai…..

Head: details delhi mai jo iss mission ko handle kar rahi hai unke pass hai….

Daya: kon hai sir wo…

Head: daya mujhe yeah bhi nahi pata hai… unhone kaha ki details bhahar realise nahi karsakthe hai… kyu ki yeah bohut hi katarnak mission hai…

Daya: okay sir…tho mujhe kab nikal na hai…

Head: tumhara kaal 7 baje ki flight hai… aur tumhe receive karne delhi ke branch se koi ayega…..

Daya: okay sir….. and he leaved….

**Daya home:**

Daya packed his bag and was sitting in hall…. Door bell rang… he opened door and was surprised to see the persons…..

Daya: abhijeet…. Purvi sachin Nikhil tum sab yaha…

Abhijeet: haan wo tu kaal jaraha hai na…. tho socha ki thodi der tera sath waqt guzar le… pata nahi kase yeah ek saal bitega tera baagair…..

Purvi: haan bhai….. hum sab apko bohut miss karenga…. Aur ab tho ap bhi nahi honge… tho abhi bhai ko aur tarika ko tang karne ke liye mera sath kon dega…..abhijeet glared…..

Daya smiled: tera sachin hai na… wo dega tera sath…..

Purvi: wo kya sath dega… ussa apne kam aur files ke sath pursath mile tab na…

Sachin: kya matlab hai tumhara…

Purvi: yeahi ki tum bohut boring ho…

Abhijeet teasing them: agar boring hai tho pyaar kyu kiya…

Purvi: ab kya karu bhai pyaar tho bas hojatha hai… aur mujhe bhi issa se pyaar hogaya hai… wase daya bhai…. ap kab pyaar karenga…

Daya was shocked: kyaaaa….

Abhijeet: haan bhai ab isne sahi kaha….. kab pyaar mai paadega aur shaadi kab karega…

Daya: shaadi… arey bhai shaadi ke liye ladki ki zarurat hothi hai….. aur mera life mai koi ladki nahi hai aur nahi kabhi hogi…..

Abhijeet: haan haan abhi nahi hai tho kya hua…kaal koi pasand ajai….. kya pata…..

Daya: kaal ki baat kaal sochthe hai…. philhaal khana khale….. bohut bhuk lagi hai…. all nodded and then they had dinner….. and went….. next day daya left to delhi…

**Flash back end**

Daya pov: sahi kaha abhijeet ne…. aaj nahi tho kaal koi ladki pasand aajayegi….. maine socha bhi nahi tha ki mujhe koi ladki pasand bhi ayegi….. jab mai shreya se mila tho pata nahi tha ki mai ussa se pyaar kar betunga…..par wo mujse dur hogai….. aaj 2 saal baad phirse mai ussa se mila par wo ase behave kar rahi hai ki mai koi anjaan hu uske liye…. Daya looked her…. Shreya was working…..Daya was starring her continuously ….. shreya saw him in between and trying to ignore him…. Abhijeet saw daya starring shreya….. and felt weird… daya tried to talk with her but every time kavin used to come in between and she ignored him…. Daya felt some fishy in between kavin and shreya….. whole day passed …

**Evening:**

No case was reported… ACP sir said to live for today… all moved home except daya shreya kavin abhijeet…. Kavin went to forensic lab with abhijeet for some work….. shreya and daya was alone in bureau….. daya moved to talk with her….shreya was nervous…

Daya: shreyaaa… shreya looked him… not talked anything…

Daya: kasi ho tum….. shreya just smiled…and nodded her head in yes….

Daya: pata nahi kyu asa lagraha hai ki tum wo shreya nahi rahi jissa mai 3 saal phele milatha…. Shreya just looked him….

Daya: mai jiss shreya se milatha…. Wo ase khamosh aur chup chap nahi rehathi hai…. wo tho bohut gussa wali hai…. jo hamesha gussa naak pe rakhe chalti hai… aur sathi smile hamesha apne chere par rehatha hai….jissa dekh dusro ke chere par haassi ajathi hai….

Shreya finally spoke: waqt ke sath bohut kuch baadaljatha hai … wase hi mera smile bhi uss waqt ke sath kahi khogaya hai daya…

Daya: shreya yeah tum….. but was interrupted by abhijeet and kavin….

Abhijeet: kya hua daya kya baate horahi hai….

Daya: kuch nahi bas….and looked her lost….

Kavin: shreya chale….shreya nodded and they went…. Daya looked them going…. Abhijeet was observing daya but was quite… had not asked anything…after sometime abhijeet and daya to left….

Shreya pov: 2 saal phele bina kuch bole chale gai the ap… aaj achanak mera samne agai hai aur wo bhi tab jab sab kuch baadalgaya hai… kuch bacha nahi hai ab…. Aaj hum dono ke bich sirf ek ristha hai aur wo ek ajanabi ka ristha…

Daya pov: 2 saal phele jab mai apni dil ki baat baatana chatha tha tho tumne meri baat sunaa hi nahi… mera kuch bolne se phele hi tum waha se chali gai… aur aaj jab hum dono phir se mile tho tum mujhe ek ajanabi ki taraha treat kar raahi ho….. par kyu….

**Next day bureau:**

All came and was working….. shreya and abhijeet was talking about a case… daya came and all wished him….. he looked shreya but she ignored him again not even wished him abhijeet saw her and also felt something wrong with her behaviour….. he started doubting daya and shreya… daya felt something wrong with shreya behaviour and decided to talk with her…..

At 11 AM all were working…. Shreya went to have coffee…. Daya saw her going he to went…. Abhijeet saw daya going back of shreya….. he doubt them but still quite and eyeing them…

**Cafeteria:**

Shreya went and took her coffee and sat on chair… no one knows yet that shreya and kavin are married… shreya applies sindoor but was covered with her hair….. and her mangalsustra was inside her shirt…. Its covered with her shirt buttons…..daya came and sat opposite to her….. shreya saw him and became tensed and looked here and there…

Daya: tumhari problem kya hai….

Shreya confused: meri problem…

Daya: haan tumhari problem….. kyu mujhe ignore kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: mai apko ignore nahi kar rahi hu….. aur mai kyu apko ignore karungi…..

Daya: acha chalo maanliya ki tum mujhe ignore nahi kar rahi ho….. par mera ek sawal ka jawab do…..

Shreya: kasa sawal aur kasa jawab…

Daya: yeahi ki kaal sabke samne tumne jutt kyu kaha ki hum 4 saal phele milethe….

Shreya stammering: wo… mai…

Daya: kya hua ab kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho…..

Shreya: kuch baate na bole tho hi better hai…..

Daya: par mujhe wohi baate jana hai…..

Shreya: daya please…. Mujhe koi baat nahi karni… she got up and was moving but daya caught her wrist….

Shreya: daya mera haath chodiye…

Daya: mera sawalo ke jawab do phele…

Shreya: mujhe koi baat nahi karni…. Aur wase bhi hum 4 saal phele mile ya 3 saal phele….. kya farak paadtha hai…..

Daya; farak paadtha hai… bohut farak paadtha hai…

Shreya: jab koi ristha hi nahi bacha hai tho kyu farak paadne laga hai….

Daya: ristha tumne… but was interrupted by daya phone…. He received the call…..

Daya: haan abhijeet….

Abhijeet: kaha ho tum…. Jaldi ajao… khoon hua hai…. jana hoga…..

Daya: haan araha hu… and call cut…. Khoon hua hai jana hoga…..shreya nodded and they went to crime spot….

**Crime spot:**

Shreya was checking the body….. abhijeet and kavin was talking with watch man…. Daya was checking house….. after talking with watch man abhijeet and kavin came near shreya…..

Abhijeet: shreya kuch pata chala ki kase hua yeah…

Shreya: sir goli lagi hai….. aur goli body mai hai abhi bhi…..aur kuch chot ke nishan bhi hai…..

Abhijeet: chalo yeah acha hai… kam se kam kuch tho pata chalega…. Shreya and kavin nodded… yeah daya kaha hai…..

Daya: boss mai yaha hu….. and he came near them….

Abhijeet: kuch mila daya…

Daya: nahi kuch bhi nahi hai…

Abhijeet: acha chalo…. Nikhil body ko forensic lab bhej do…. And then they went to bureau ….

**Bureau:**

ACP: abhijeet forensic report aaigai…

Abhijeet: nahi sir shreya gai hai laneke liye…..

ACP: acha… and then shreya comes…..

Shreya: sir report agai hai….

Daya: kya likha hai report mai…..

Shreya absent mind: daya iska khoon goli lagne se hua hai… all eyes wide open listening shreya calling daya by his name… but daya was not shocked…

Kavin serious tone: shreya tum daya sir ko naam se kyu bhula rahi ho….. wo humhare senior hai….

Shreya realised: nahi wo mai… and looked daya and then kavin….. wo pata nahi kase mhu se nikal gaya….

Daya was confused by kavin act: its ok kavin…. Hum dono ek dusre ko phele se janthe hai…. aur hum dono ek dusre ko bohut ache se….. but was cut…..

Shreya: nahi daya sir….. kavin sahi bolraha hai… ap mera senior hai….

Daya was shocked to listen this from her … and was more shock to listen her calling daya sir that to first time….. she never ever called him sir not even in there first meeting and also in that one year when they were together… abhijeet looked daya confused and angry….

Abhijeet tried to make sitation normal: acha yeah sab chodo… kabhi kabhi hojatha hai….. chalo kam pe lagjao…. All nodded and moved…..daya tried to stop shreya but she moved from there….after sometime…

Purvi: sir khooni ka pata chalgaya hai…

Abhijeet: chalo pakadthe hai ussa… and they moved….. they caught culprit and by evening case was solved…..

All moved and shreya was taking her stuff …. Kavin was waiting for her in parking….. abhijeet and tarika went together… sachvi also went….

Daya: shreya yeah kya hai….

Shreya: kya hua sir…

Daya: tum phele mujhe yeah sir bolna band karo…..

Shreya: kyu… kyu na bolu mai apko sir…..

Daya: kyu ki mujhe pasand nahi hai…

Shreya: kyu pasand nahi hai apko… ap mera senior hai… tho mujhe apko sir bhulana hoga na….

Daya: 3 saal phele jab hum milethe tabhi tho mai tumhara senior tha… lekin uss waqt tho tumne mujhe kabhi sir nahi bhulaya….

Shreya: haan kyu ki meri bewakufi ki wajase maine apke baharemai kuch bhi nahi sunna hai aur nahi jana hai… tab mujhe yeah bhi nahi pata tha ki ap yaha kam karthe hai… uss ek saal mai maine kabhi apke baaremai nahi jana hai….. yaha tak ki ap kaha kam karthe hai …kaha rehathe hai yeah bhi nahi pucha hai apse…

Daya: haan lekin ab tho pata chalgaya hai na… ab tho yeah sir bolna band karo…

Shreya: yeah nahi hosaktha….

Daya: kyu nahi hosaktha….. jab phele tum mujhe mera naam se bhulathi thi tho ab kya hua…

Shreya: haan bhulathi thi tab… kyu ki tab mai aur aaj mai bohut farak agaya hai… and she moved from there…

Daya himself: koi farak nahi hai shreya…. Aaj bhi mujhe humhara phela mulakat yaad hai…. mujhe yaad hai aaj bhi jab tumne mujhe pheli bhar mera naamse bhulaya tha….. mai bohut kush tha tab…. Pheli baar kisi junior ne mujhe haq se bhulaya hai….. pheli baar jab maine tumhe dekha tha mai tho kosagaya…. Aaj bhi mujhe yaad hai jab tumne mujhe pheli baar mera naam se bhulaya tha…

**Flashback:**

Daya reached delhi….and vinod received daya in airport…

Vinod: hello sir… welcome to delhi…mai sub insp. Vinod…

Daya: hello and thank you… and then they went to bureau…

**In conference room…**

Daya: so vinod ap iss mission ke part hai…

Vinod: mission….. yes sir…. Par mai apke sath shuru se nahi honga…. Mai iss mission mai kuch der baad join karunga…..

Daya: asa kyu….

Vinod: sir yeah apko wohi baata sakthi hai jo apke sath iss mission par kam kar rahi hai…. Par apke sath jo kam karne wali hai wo bas athi hi hongi….

Daya: matlab iss mission mai koi aur kam kar raha hai…

Vinod: yes sir…

Daya: ohhh ok….

Vinod: sir ACP Gupta agai hai…

Daya: haan chalo hum unse milthe hai….. and they went to meet ACP…..

**ACP cabin:**

A 50year aged person was in cabin…daya and vinod came inside…

ACP Gupta: hello insp. Daya….. welcome to delhi…

Daya: thank you sir… and nice to meet you…..

ACP Gupta: pleasure is all mine… so how was your journey….

Daya: good….

ACP Gupta: so you're the part of this mission…. Well apko iss mission ke baaremai koi jankari nahi hai abhi tak….

Daya: haan….. mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata hai iss mission ke baaremai….. aur kon kon iss mission mai shamil hai….

ACP Gupta: ya I know…. It's a secret mission….. apke sath jo kam karne wali hai….. wo apko sab shamja degi… in fact ussa bhi nahi pata ki ap unke sath kam kar rahe hai…..

Daya: agar ek dusre ke baaremai nahi janege tho hum case ko kase solve kar sakthe hai…..

ACP Gupta: I understand… wo bas athi hi hongi… u can have a talk….

Daya: oh tho kaha hai wo jo iss case ko handle kar rahe hai mera sath…

ACP Gupta: wo bas athi hi hongi…. To vinod in low tone … vinod kaha hai wo…abhi tak nahi aai hai kya….

Vinod in low tone: sir apko tho pata hai na mam kabhi late nahi hote….. wo aagai hai par kisi phone mai busy hai….

Daya: any problem…

Vinod: nothing sir….. wo mam kisi phone call mai busy hai… bas athi hi hongi…..

Daya: mam… iska matlab koi lady iss case ko deal karne wale hai mera sath….

Vinod: yes sir…..

Daya low tone: intresting… to ACP…. wo mujhe wash room jana tha…..

ACP Gupta: yaa…. Vinod apko guide kar dega…. Daya nodded and they went to washroom….

**Otherside:**

A girl was in corridor and continuously calling someone… its been maximum 50 times she called the person… but it was same answer….. the person your calling is out of reachable…. Girl was frustrated and angry on the person as he had not called her….. she was roaming here and there in frustration ….. angry …. Irritation….. she got a call… soon she received it but the call was from her mother who is ready to burst on her for his mistake to whom she was calling a time before.….

Girl mother(GM): kaha hai wo….. phone kyu nahi utta raha hai…..

Girl: maa…. Mujhe nahi pata… uska phone nahi lag raha hai….

GM: nahi lagraha matlab kya hai…. bohut laparwa hogaya hai wo….. ek phone tak nahi kiya hai usne janeke baaad… do din hogaya hai usse gaye hua…. Lekin abhi tak phone nahi kiya usne…

Girl: maa apko pata hai na humhara kam kase hai…. jab wo free hoga call karega na….

GM: pata hai issilye tension hoti hai agar tum log phone na karo ya phone receive na karo tho….

Girl: maa par….. but was cut…..

GM: chup… bohut taraf dari karli uski…. Aagar mujhe ek ganthe ke andar uska phone nahi aya tho deklena tu… uski saza tujhe milegi….

Girl: par maa….. but call was cut….. huhh….. uski wajase mujhe dant paadgai….. aur yeah sabzade ek call nahi karsaktha…. Ussa humhari fikar hi nahi hai…..

Other girl: mam any problem…..

Girl: nothing shipra….. wo bas ek phone call…. Nothing tum jao….. said in angry… not on her but was on that person… shipra went…..

**Conference room:**

Daya and vinod came back and its been 1 hour that daya had came to bureau… but the girl was not yet came…..

Daya: vinod… aur kitna waqt lage ga…..

Vinod: sir mam bas athi hi hongi….. kisi kam mai pass gai hongi….. mai pata kartha hu…. And then he saw shipra and called her…

Vinod: shipra… jara idhar ana…..

Shipra came near him: haan vinod… kya baat hai…..

Vinod: shipra mam kaha hai…

Shipra: vinod wo mam corridor mai hai aur bohut gussa mai hai…. kisike phone ka wait kar rahi hai….

Vinod: phone ka wait…. Iska matlab abhi tak mam ko call nahi aya hai …aaj tho mam lava ki taraha baadakne wali hai…

Shipra: matlab?

Vinod: arey mam gussa mai hai… aur phone ka wait kar rahi hai….. iska matlab wo unhi ke phone ka wait kar rahi hai…. abhi tak nahi samjh pai hai tu 3 saal se kam kar rahi hai yaha…

Shipra understood: arey haan… mai tho bhul hi gai….. ab pata nahi kya hoga…. Aagar unka phone nahi aya tho mam ka gussa kisi par bhi faat saktha hai….

Daya: kon gussa hai….

Vinod: wo sir mam gussa mai hai….. aur unka gussa tho lava ki taraha hotha hai…. agar kisi par faat jai tho samjo wo gaya kam se…..

Daya: lagtha hai bohut gussa wali hai apki yeah mam… in low tone….. shayad koi 35-40 saal ki aurat hogi…. Jo sab itna dar rahe hai issa se…

Vinod: kuch kaha sir apne….

Daya: nahi …kuch nahi….. wo apke mam ko jara jald bhulayenga….. ek saal ka mission hai iska matlab yeah nahi ki wo itna der kare….. said in frustration as its been 2 hour he came to bureau….and again journey ….and all…

Vinod: sorry sir…. Mai abhi bhulatha hu… and he went….

**Corridor…..**

Girl was still calling that person but no response…. Vinod came near her…

Vinod in low tone: mam…

Girl: haan kya hai….. in serious tone…..

Vinod: mam wo agai hai…. 2 ganthe se apka wait kar rahe hai….

Girl: ho no…. acha chalo….. and then girl placed her phone in pocket and kept bluethooth in her ear… they went…..

**Conference room;**

Daya was sitting and his back was towards door….. girl and vinod came inside and girl was carring file in hand…. And they stood back of daya… and girl was checking the file….. her head was down mereged in file…..

Vinod: sir yeah hai insp. Shreya…

Daya got up and turned and was shocked to see the girl as she was so young … he thought the person would be any middle age women….. but he was not able to see her face as her head was down….

Vinod: mam yeah hai…insp. Daya from Cid mu ….. but was cut…

Shreya: haan vinod… tum jao mai baat karthi hu… said without lifting her head….. vinod left…..

Shreya moved towards her seat and stood in front of daya…..

Shreya: so mai apke sath iss mission pe kam kar rahi hu…. and shreya lifted her head… daya was lost in her eyes….. see was so beautiful…

Shreya: Aur yeah hai file aur sari details ismai hai daya….

Daya was shocked that she is calling him by his name… as he is a senior… but then he remembered that she had not listened vinod complete statement….. but daya was happy that first time a junior called him by name …. He felt as if she had right to call him by his name… his thoughts were interrupted by shreya voice…..

Shreya: tho ap iss file ko paadlijiye…. And gave file to daya…..daya was about to take the file but was shocked to listen her words…..

Shreya: pagal …. Teri tho tange thod deni chahiye….. tujhe pata bhi hai ki kya hua hai… teri himmat kase hui ase karne ki…. Daya was shocked…. Tujhe mai nahi chodungi….. and moved out from there living daya in shock….

**Shreya on call….**

Shreya: tujhe apne faraz ka kuch pata bhi hai ya nahi….. pata hai maa kitni pareshan hogai thi…. ek phone karne se tera kuch jatha hai kya….. teri wajase maa mujpar chila rahi hai….. tera chakarmai mai aaj apne kam mai late hogai… ab muh kyu band hai….. bol kyu nahi raha hai….

Person: arey meri maa agar bolne ka chance dogi tho bolunga na….

Shreya: haan tho bolna kisne maana kiya hai tujhe…

Person: haan tho sunn….. wo mai jab yaha aya tho mission ke kam mai busy hogaya … aur mera phone neeche girgaya tha….. aur karab hogaya hai… issilye phone nahi kar paya hu…

Shreya: ohh… sorry kavin… wo maa bohut gussa hogai….. aur yaha kam ka pressure…. Upper se maa ki tension….. issiliye tujpar chila baati…..

Kavin: haan haan jantha hu… tera upper bhi kam ka pressure bohut hai… mission par jarahi hai… aur wo bhi ek saal ke liye….. aur maa ko abhi tak nahi baataya hai…. iss baat ka bhi tension hai ki jab maa ko pata chalega tho wo kase react karengi…..

Shreya: haan yaar… pata nahi kya hoga…..

Kavin: acha yeah bata ki mera dost ka aur tera bhai ka koi call aya hai kya….

Shreya: haan wo bhai ne kaal raat ko call kiya tha….. unhone kaha ki uska mission complete hone mai kam se kam 2 mahina aur lage ga…

Kavin: acha….. kasa hai wo tik tho hai na…

Shreya: haan bhai tik hai … tu tension maat le….. aur apna khayal rakh aur waqt pe khana kha na…aur haan maa ko phone karna…

Kavin: acha tikhe…. Byeee sweat heart….. love you

Shreya smiled: byee… love you too and call cut…

**Conference room:**

Daya thinking: uski himmat kase hui mujse iss thara baat karne ki….. aur maine kiya hi kya hai ki wo mera sath ase baat kare… when daya was thinking this shreya came in…..

Shreya: so daya apne paad… but was cut by angry daya…..

Daya serious tone: tumhari himmat kase hui mera sath ase baat karne ki….. kya kiya hai maine jo tum mujpar ase chilake chali gai… aur ab ase behave kar rahi ho jase ki kuch hua hi nahi hai…..

Shreya was confused…. And then remembered…..

Shreya: ohh….. I …. I'm soo… sorry… wo…..

Daya: sorry… itna bolne ke baad sorry bolrahi ho tum…

Shreya: see actually it's a small confusion… wo baat yeah hai ki….. but was again cut….

Daya: kya hai….. haan kya explanation dogi tum ab…..

Shreya was frustrated by know and shouted loud: stop it daya… ek baar meri baat tho sunlijiye…. Daya was about to say…. Chup… ek dam chup… it's a small confusion… maine wo sari baate apse nahi kaha hai….. mai phone mai baat kar rahi thi….

Daya: phone mai…. Kaha hai phone….. hawa(air) mai hai phone….. mujhe tho kahi dikai nahi deraha hai….. jutt bolne se phele koi dangka jutt hi bol lethi tum…

Shreya: jutt nahi hai…. mai sach mai phone mai baat kar rahi thi… yeah dekhiye…. And showed bluethooth in her ear which was covered by her hair…. Daya was shocked and embarresed for his behaviour…

Daya: i… I'm extremely sorry….. wo mai … pata nahi kya hogaya tha…..

Shreya: samjh mai nahi atha ki ap ek CID officer kase baan gaye hai…. itna bhi dekhnahi paye aur samjh nahi paye hai…and moved from there in anger…daya was about to say but she left…..

Daya himself: kyaaaa…. kitna akaad hai issa… mujse ase baat kiya hai usne… uski himmat kase hui mujse ase baat karne ki….. ek patake ki tara baadak rahi hai…. iss Miss patake ko tho sabak sikha na hoga…

Shreya herself: kitna akudu hai…. mujse ase baat kiya hai… uski himmat kase hui mera sath ase baat karne ki… iss Mr akudu ko tho sabak sikha na hoga….

**After sometime ACP Gupta cabin:**

ACP Gupta called shreya and daya in his cabin….

ACP Gupta: so daya apko information milgai hai….

Daya: ji haan maine file paadliya hai….. tho hum kab waha jasakthe hai…

Shreya: its not so easy as its framed….. humhe phele information collect karna hai….. jo information apne pada hai wo just 5% hai…. abhi tak humhe nahi pata ki kon konse gang issmai shamil hai…..

Daya: so what next…..

Shreya: jase ki humhe pata chala hai ki kuch arms smuggle horahe hai… aur wo smuggling ek gawao(village) se horaha hai….. yeah nahi pata ki unn gawao walo ko iss baat ki kabar bhi hai ya nahi…..ya phir hosaktha hai ki iss kam mai wo gawao(village) wale bhi shamil ho….. issiliye humhe phele yeah pata karna hoga ki kya yeah gawao wale bhi iss smuggling mai shamil hai ya unhe iski kabar hi nahi hai…..

Daya: iska matlab phele humhe uss gawao mai jake yeah pata karna hoga ki unhe iski kabar hai ya nahi….

ACP Gupta: haan… issilye ap aur shreya next month uss gawao mai jake rehange aur waha se information collect karnega… aur baki officers apko baadmai join karenga jab humhare haath mai sufficient information hogi jissa se hum unn logo ko pakad sakthe hai….

Daya: next month kyu…

ACP Gupta: kyu ki ussa se phele apko aur shreya ko ek dusre ko jane ki zarurat hai…. kyu ki agle ek saal tak ap aur shreya ek sath kam karne wale hai…..

Shreya: sir mai samjh sakthi hu ki hum ek saal tak ek sath kam karne wale hai par uske liye humhe ek dusre ko janeki kya zarurat hai…

ACP Gupta: zarurat hai… kyu kit um dono ek dusre ke liye anjaan ho…aur tum dono waha ek sath rahoge aur ek sath kam karna hoga…..issilye sabse zaruri hai ki tum dono ek ek dusre ko achese jaan lo…. Taki unn gawao walo ko ya uss gang ke members ko tum dono par shaq na ho issilye…..

Daya: so next step kya hai…..

ACP Gupta: ap aur shreya philhaal ghar jaye… aur daya apke liye humhe police quarters ready karaya hai ap waha rehasakthe hai….. aur shreya tumhare liye bhi ek quarters ka intemaaz kiya hai….. so kaal se tum bhi wahi rahogi jab tak mission complete nahi hotha…

Shreya confused: sir mai kyu… mera ghar tho issi shehar mai hai…. tho iski kya zarurat hai….

ACP Gupta: zarurat hai… kyu ki kaal se hum iss case ko shuru kar rahe hai aur mai chatha hu ki tum aur daya ass pass raho taki tumhe daya ke ghar se aur apne ghar jane ke liye time waste na ho….. aur wase bhi ab tho tum ghar mai akeli ho….. wo dono tho mission pe gaye hai…. 2 mahine tak nahi ayenga… tho tum ghar mai akeli kya karogi… issilye agar tum yaha shift hojao tho time bhi baachjayega aur kam bhi zaldi hojayega…

Shreya thinking: haan wase bhi ghar mai tho mai akeli hum…. Bhai aur kavin dono tho mission pe gaye hai… aur wase bhi humhe agle mahine uss gawao mai jana hai na…

Shreya to ACP Gupta: ok sir…. Mai kaal hi quarters mai shift hothi hu…

ACP Gupta: ok… acha ab ap log jao… shreya nodded and she was about to go he called her….

ACP Gupta: shreya ek minute…. Shreya turned….. shreya tum daya ko quarters dikha do…

Shreya: par sir mai kase…

ACP Gupta: vinod ko kuch kam tha tho wo chalagaya hai….. aur haan aaj se daya ki zimedari tumhari… jab tak yeah mission katham nahi hojatha tum daya ko gudie karogi….. kyu ki next month se tum dono ko ek sath kam karna hoga…..

Shreya: ok sir…. To daya …..chale…. Daya nodded and they wished bye to ACP Gupta and they came out…..

**In parking lot:**

Shreya was walking front and daya was back….. he was angry on her but was again feeling good to be with her….. he started feeling to her… an unknown feeling… shreya sat in her car and then daya sat in passenger seat… they moved towards quarters… all way it was silent… daya got a call…

Daya: hello boss…

Abhijeet: kya hua daya… janeke baad phone tak nahi kiya tumne….

Daya: wo thoda busy hogaya tha…..

Abhijeet: acha chal tikhe…. Tu achese pohanch gaya hai na….

Daya: haan…

Abhijeet: daya tune kuch khaya hai na…..

Daya irritated as he was so hungry: haan thodi der phele miss patake ne bohut kuch kilaya hai mujhe….. shreya applied a sudden break listening his words….

Abhijeet confused: yeah miss pataka kon hai bhai…..

Daya: hai koi jo mera khoon chuzz rahi hai… it was more for shreya she shouted…..

Shreya loud voice: what do you mean….. apki himmat kase hui mera baaremai ase baat karne ki…

Daya holding phone near ear: jo sach hai wohi tho bolraha hu… jab dekho tab patake ki taraha faatrahi ho… issilye tumhare juniors bhi tumse bohut darthe hai…..

Shreya: apne mujhe pataka kaha…..mr. akudu ap apni awaz aur mhu dono sambhalo….. nahi tho mujse bhura koi nahi hoga….

Daya: kyaaaa… tumne mujhe akudu kaha…. Tumhe tho mai….. but was interrupted by abhijeet…

Abhijeet: daya yeah kya hai…. kyu chila rahe ho….. aur kon hai yeah…. kyu lad raha hai ussa se…..

Daya: boss yeah na bohut bolthi hai aur gussa tho naak pe rehatha hai…

Shreya: kyaaaa… was about to say but saw something outside and she got down and rushed towards there….. daya saw here going and was confused…..

Abhijeet: daya kya hai yeah…. kyu itna gussa horaha hai…

Daya: abhijeet yeah na bohut bolthi hai… and said how she scolded him…not actually him…

Abhijeet: arey usne tumhe thodi na kaha hai… wo tho phone pe baat kar rahi thi….. ek galatfami thi… ismai na teri galthi hai na uski…..

Daya looked out were she rushed and was puzzled to she her: abhijeet shayad tum sahi bolrahe ho…. Acha abhi mai tumse baadmai baat kartha hu… and cutted call and moved towards shreya…

Shreya saw 2 blind people trying to cross the road…. But due to traffic they were not able to cross… shreya went to help them… daya saw her and felt her so humble and helping nature person…. After helping them the 2 persons blessed her keeping their hands on her head…. She smiled…. Shreya came after helping them…. Daya saw her and smiled lightly… she too smiled forgot there fight and then they went to quarters…

**Daya quarters:**

Shreya and daya reached and they got down….

Shreya: yeah apka ghar hai jab tak ap yaha hai….

Daya: ok….

Shreya: yeah lijiye keys…. Acha ab mai chalthi hu….. daya unwillingly nodded…but wants to spend time with her an unknown feeling in his heart….

Daya stopped her: wase mujhe mera ghar nahi dikhaogi kya…..

Shreya turned and looked him confused: mai….

Daya: haan tum…..mujhe yaha kuch bhi na pata….tho tumhe nahi lagtha ki tumhe meri help karni chahiye…..

Shreya confused but said: ok…chaliye mai apko apka ghar dikha thi hu….. and then they went inside….

Shreya showed him his house and then they sat in living room…

Shreya: ohhh im soo sorry…. Maine tho pucha hi nahi hai…ap ko tho bhuk lagi hogi…..

Daya: haan bhuk tho bohut lagi hai…..

Shreya: yaha pe tho abhi koi shaman nahi hai…. tho mai ek kam karthi hu mai kuch order karthi hu…. Tab tak ap fresh hojaye…

Daya: thank you so much…. Miss pataka….. he smiled and moved…

Shreya: kyaaa…. She looked him smiling ….. she to smiled seeing him smiling…he went to room….

Shreya pov: itna bhi bhura nahi hai….. smiled….. mr akudu….. and ordered food…

Daya pov: itni bhi bhuri nahi hai…. bas thoda gussa wali hai….. miss pataka…. Smiled and got freshen up…..

After that he had dinner ….she left….. he slept….

**Flashback end….**

Daya thinking: uss samai uski thodi si bhi muskurahat dil ko chulethi thi…..par aaj uske chehre par tho jase haasi kahi khosi gai hai….. thinking this he went home…..

**Shreya and kavin home:**

Shreya was preparing dinner…. Kavin was watching TV… shreya's phone rang… it was side of kavin….. he saw her phone ringing….

Kavin: shreya tumhara phone bajraha hai…..

Shreya coming from kitchen: kiska phone hai kavin…

Kavin down head: ussi ka hai…. and gave phone to her and went to balcony….. shreya saw him sad….shreya received call…..

**Shreya on call….**

Shreya: hello…

Person: hello shreya…. Kasi ho….

Shreya: mai tik hu bhai….. ap kasa hai…

Person: mai bhi tik hu….. aurrr woo…

Shreya: kya hua….

Person: wooo…tu sach mai tik hai na…

Shreya: mai sach mai tik hu… kavin hai na mera sath….. phikar karne ki kya zarurat hai…..

Person serious tone: wo hai issilye tho phikar hai mujhe teri…..

Shreya: bhai ap kyu asa sochtha hai uske bharemai….. apko pata hai ki wo asa nahi hai… bachpan se jantha hai ap ussa…

Person: jantha hu…. Issilye tho dartha hu mai….. uske sath zindagi bhar ka pala padaahai tera jo itni asani se nahi chut saktha hai…. Uske sath tera aaj kaal ka ristha nahi raha hai…. tera uske sath … but was cut….

Shreya: ristha aagar aaj kaal mai tutt jai ussa ristha nahi kethe hai….

Person shouted: uski galthi chupane ki koshis maat kar shreya tu…..

Shreya: usne koi galthi nahi ki hai….

Person serious: galthi nahi ki hai… tera sath usne jo kiya hai….. wo galat nahi hai… aur jo usne uu…. But was cut…..

Shreya: maine kaha na usne koi galthi nahi ki hai… aur mera sath jo hua hai usmai uski galthi nahi hai….. jo kuch bhi hua hai uski waja mai hu…..

Person: ab tho uski galthi par parda dalna band kar shreya… bachpan se uske har galthi ko chupathe aai hai….. aur jab ussa kisi aur par gussa atha hai tho wo gussa tujhe shehana padtha hai…. kab tak asa chalega…. Ab tho… again cut…..

Shreya: mai koi parda nahi dalrahi hu…. Jo sach hai wohi bolrahi hu… aur rahi baat uske gussa ki tho mai ussa handle karsakthi hu…..

Person: kase karegi….. uske haath se maar kha ke…

Shreya: bhai kyu ase bolrahe hai…..

Person: bas shreya bohut hogaya hai….. ab aur nahi… jase hi mai mission se wapas ajaonga…. Mai tujhe waha se leke ajaunga…

Shreya: yeah ap kya bolraha hai…..

Person: wohi jo tu sun rahi hai….. aur mera feslemai koi baadlaw nahi hoga… mujhe kam hai mai tujhe baadmai call kartha hu…. Call cut…

Shreya herself: tum dono ko meri fikar hai… pura sach nahi jantha hai ap….. kavin ki koi galthi nahi hai….. and then she moved to balcony…. And saw kavin starring sky…. Tears were in his eyes….. she went near him and rubbed his eyes….

Shreya rubbing his tears: jab unse dur rehake itna hi duk horaha hai tho sach kyu nahi boltha hai…..

Kavin: mujhe koi duknahi hai…..

Shreya: tujhe pata hai ki tu mujse jutt nahi bolsaktha….

Kavin: mai jutt nahi bolraha hu….. jab ussa meri baat nahi sunna hai ….jab wo mujhe nahi samjh saktha hai tho mai kyu phikar karu uski…..

Shreya: jab dil mai kisi ke liye pyaar ho tho uski phikar tho humesha rehathi hai…. aur wo tera best friend hai….. mujse zyada tho wo tera best friend….

Kavin turned towards her: mera liye tum dono ek hi ho… ek kam aur ek zyada nahi ho…

Shreya had tears: jab itna hi pyaar hai unse tho unse ek baar sach tho baata…..

Kavin: nahi sweatheart (kavin calls her lovely)….. jab wo kudh mera pass sach janeke liye ayega tabhi mai ussa bolunga… tab tak mai ussa kuch nahi baataunga… tears flowed down his eyes…..

Shreya rubbed his eyes: tikhe jasa tujhe sahi lage… kavin hugged her and kissed on her forehead….. she to hugged his…

Shreya: acha chal khana khathe hai….. bohut bhuk lagi hai…..

Kavin smiled lightly: acha chal….. and then they had dinner….. and slept…

**Tarika home: **

Abhijeet came to meet her…

Tarika: kya baat hai abhijeet….. kya soch rahe ho tum…

Abhijeet: tarika wo….

Tarika: kya hua …..

Abhijeet: tarika mujhe nahi pata jo mai soch raha hu wo kitna sach hai aur kitna jutt…. Par mujhe itna tho yakin hai ki jo maine dekha hai aur jitna samjha hai … uskeeee baad…..

Tarika: kya baat hai…..

Abhijeet: tarika mujhe asa lagraha hai ki shreya ne hum sab se jutt bola hai ki wo aur daya 4 saal phele mile the…..

Tarika: kyaaa… tumhe asa kyu lag raha hai…

Abhijeet: pata nahi…. Par jab usne asa kaha tho daya ke chehre ka rang udd gaya hai… aur jab se maine shreya ka awaz sunna hai tabse lag raha hai ki maine uski awaz phele kahi pe sunna hai…

Tarika: phele bhi sunna hai…..

Abhijeet: haannnnn…

Tarika: par kaha…..

Abhijeet: yeahi tho yaad nahi araha hai…..

Tarika: abhijeet yaad karne ki koshis karo…

Abhijeet: wohi tho yaad nahi araha hai….

Tarika saw him stressed: acha abhi….. ek kam karo… phele tum kuch kha lo….. yeah sab baadmai sochna….

Abhijeet: baadmai nahi tarika… aur tho aur jab se shreya aai hai daya ke behaviour mai bohut change hai…. jab dekho tab ussa hi dektha rehatha hai…. aur aaj tho shreya ne daya ko naam se bhulaya hai par daya ne kuch nahi kaha aur upper se ussa support kar raha tha jab kavin ne gussa kiya tho…..….

Tarika shocked: kyaaa… usne apne senior ko naam se bhulaya aur daya ne kuch nahi kaha…..

Abhijeet: haan….. aur bolraha tha ki shreya aur mai ek dusre ko phele se janthe hai tho sir bolne ki kya zarurat hai…

Tarika: abhi…. Kahi daya humse kuch chupa tho nahi raha hai…

Abhijeet looked her: mujhe bhi asahi lag raha hai…..

Tarika: hmmm hum pata karthe hai ki kya baat hai….. tum zyada maat socho….. acha chalo khana khathe hai…..abhijeet nodded they had dinner and then he went to home….. and they slept…

**Daya home:**

Daya was thinking about shreya….. and time spend with her….

Daya himself: aaj pheli bhar shreya ne mujhe sir kheha ke bhulaya hai… mujhe itna bhura kyu lag raha hai….. Aaj bhi mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu…. Par shreya…. Pata nahi ki wo mera bharemai kya sochthi hai… mujse pyaar karthi bhi hai ya nahi….. he took out his diary and took shreya and his photo and starred for sometime and then slept holding photo near his heart….

**Next day bureau:**

All came and was working…

Daya was working on pc but was thinking something: ab aur nahi…. Shreya se mai aaj sach puchunga ki wo 2 saal phele kyu mujhe chodkar chali gai hai…. kyu meri baat nahi sunna hai usne….. aur ab kyu mujhe iss taraha ignore kar rahi hai… he was thinking and went out for some work…

No case was reported… evening shreya moved to canteen to have coffee abhijeet saw her going he too moved back of her and stood a side were no one can spot him…. Shreya went and saw daya….. she tried to move from there but daya stopped her…

Daya: shreya ek minute… shreya looked him…

Daya: mera ek sawal ka jawab do…

Shreya: kasa sawal….

Daya: tum 2… but was cut…

Shreya tensed and she heard kavin vioce: daya please ap yaha se chale jaye… please daya… she was tensed and sweating….. daya became confused…..

Daya: chalejao….. par kyu… phele tum mera sare sawalo ke jawab do…. Uske baad hi mai yaha se jaunga…

Shreya tensed: daya please….. meri baat samajiye…. Kavin araha hai…agar usne mujhe apke sath dekhliya tho ussa shaq hojaye ga… phele hi ussa hum par shaq hogaya hai….. please daya meri baat samajhiye….. abhijeet saw kavin coming so he moved from there so that he can't see him…

Daya: kyaaa….. kavin ko shaq hoga….. yeah tum kya bolrahi ho…..

Shreya: daya please… mai apke samne haath jodthi hu… Please jaye yaha se… mai apse baad mai baat karthi hu…. Please jaye….. and joined her hands….. daya was confused…. But moved from another door before kavin comes…

She rubbed her forehead and tried to behave normal…. Kavin came to canteen talking in phone with someone… and saw shreya…daya was about to move but stopped listening kavin voice and hide near wall as kavin can't see him …..

Kavin: sweatheart tu yaha kya kar rahi hai….

Shreya trying to hide her nervousness: wo kavin mai…. Mai wo coffee pi ne aai thi… shir(head) mai dard horaha tha…

Kavin: kya hua teri tabhiyat tik tho hai….. kahi bhukar tho nahi hai…. and checked her forehead…

Shreya: nahi bhukar vukar kuch nahi hai…. mai tik hu…

Kavin: acha…. Sweatheart….. aaj hum dinner par chale…. Koi case bhi nahi hai…..

Shreya not intresed: kavin aaj…. Nahi aaj nahi….

Kavin: sweatheart please…. Dekho bohut din hogai hai humhe kahi date pe gaye….. daya was shocked…

Shreya: par kavin…

Kavin: please yaar…

Shreya saw his puppy eyes and dn't want to disappoint him: acha tikhe…

Kavin became happy and hugged her tight: thank you sweatheart….. shreya just smiled….. daya became jealous and was angry….. he went from there to bureau….

Kavin and shreya had coffee and came to bureau…. Daya saw them together and became serious…. And holded glass tight… due to this glass broked and hurted his hand….. all became tensed… shreya ran towards him …

Shreya: yeah kya hua hai…. glass kase tutt gaya… and holded his hand…. But he jerked her… all was shocked by his behaviour…

Abhijeet: daya yeah kya tarika hai…..

Daya: abhi mai tikhu…..

Shreya tensed: kya tik hai… apko chot lagi hai….aur khoon bhi nikal raha hai…. purvi first aid box lekhar aao…. Purvi nodded and went….

Daya serious: maine kaha na mai tik hu… chodo mujhe….

Shreya was about to shout… abhijeet shouted loud….

Abhijeet: daya chup kar….. bohut hogaya hai… phele first aid karale…. Daya was about to say but….. maine kaha na abhi nahi….. hum baadmai baat karthe hai…..daya kept quite… shreya removed glass piece in his hands…. While doing so her hands were trembleing… and tears formed in her eyes…. She was controlling her tears not to show others….. but abhijeet saw her trembling hands and her teary face… purvi came and gave first aid box….. shreya applied medicine….. and she soon turned and moved to washroom before anyone can see her tears…. But abhijeet saw tears flowing down her eyes… others had not seen as they were near daya….

Abhijeet thinking: kya baat hai indono ke bhich…. Kya shaq hojayega kavin ko… aur shreya kyu itna pareshan hai daya ke liye…. Mujhe pata tho karna hoga… bohut kuch chupaya hai daya ne mujse… par kyu… abhijeet looked daya …. And saw him still angry…

Abhijeet: daya tu abhi ghar ja…. Bohut late hogaya hai…..

Daya: nahi mai tikhu abhi….

Abhijeet serious: daya maine kaha na ki ghar ja…. Daya can't resist him so he went home…..

After sometime shreya came and saw that daya was not there she went near abhijeet….

Shreya: sir daya sir kaha hai…..

Abhijeet: wo maine ussa ghar janeke liye kaha hai….

Shreya: ok sir…she was about to move abhijeet called her…

Abhijeet: shreya

Shreya: haan sir…

Abhijeet: shreya wo mujhe tumse kuch but was cut by kavin…

Kavin: sweatheart kaha thi tum abhi tak…. Abhijeet was shocked to listen this from his mouth…

Abhijeet: sweatheart….?

Kavin: haan sir…..and looked him confused… oohh apko pata nahi hai na… wo mai aur shreya bachpan se dost hai aur ab tho hum dono pa… but was cut by purvi…..

Purvi: bhai chale bohut der hogaya hai… aur daya bhai ke ghar bhi jana hai na…

Abhijeet: haan…. Acha shreya kavin tum dono bhi jao… and then they went…

Kavin: shreya chale… shreya nodded and then they went to have dinner out…

**Daya home:**

Daya was again and again thinking about kavin words … he was so angry….. frustrated as he loves her and someone was calling her sweatheart…. And then remembered….

Daya himself: kavin… sweatheart… maine phele bhi kavin ka naam kahi pe sunna hai….. par kaha…. And then remembered…

**Flashback:**

Next day shreya to shifted in quarters …. And then daya and shreya moved to bureau…. They went to conference hall….. and was dissucing about mission… in luch time they went to canteen…

Shreya saw her frined and went near her…. And called her…..

Shreya: arey pooja….. kasi hai tu aur kasa hai tera bacha… she was pregent and had come to meet her friends and collegues….

Pooja smiled: mai tik hu aur mera bacha bhi bilkul fit hai…..

Shreya: acha aur baata… kya haal hai… aur tu yaha achanak…

Pooja: haan wo mai hospital aai thi tho socha tum sabse milu…. Aur pata chala hai ki tu kisi mission par jarahi hai…

Shreya: haan yaar…. And then shreya got a call….

Pooja: kyu ussi ka call hai na….. shreya smiled and moved… daya listened there talks and became confused and thought who might have called her….. shreya came after attending call….. and sat opposite to pooja and daya was on side table…

Pooja: acha tho kya bolraha hai tera boyfriend….. daya felt bad after listening this…

Shreya became serious: pooja kitni bhar kaha hai tujhe ki wo mera boyfriend nahi hai…..

Pooja: acha tho tera boyfriend nahi hai jane de… par tu tho uski girlfriend hai na…. and laughed…

Shreya in serious tone; pooja maine kaha hai na kavin sirf mera acha dost hai…..

Pooja: shreya ek baat baata… kon dost apne dost ko sweatheart boltha hai… aur kavin tho sirf tujhe sweatheart nahi boltha hai….. wo tho tujhe love you …. Darling sab boltha hai jase ek ladka apni girlfriend ko boltha hai….

Shreya: haan boltha hai …. Isska matlab yeah nahi ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai…

Pooja: shreya kyu nahi samajthi…. Tu kavin se pyaar karthi hai aur kavin bhi tujse pyaar kartha hai….. uski ankhomai tera liye pyaar jalak tha hai…..

Shreya irritated: pooja tu kabhi nahi samjh sakthi hum dono ki dosti ko… and moved from there… daya was confused and was not able to think anything…. After sometime they all left …. And then in evening shreya and daya went to home…..

**In car:**

Daya and shreya was silent…. Daya wants to break the silence…

Daya: aaa…. Wo…

Shreya: kya hua…

Daya: wo…. Mujhe tum se kuch puchna tha…

Shreya: kya puchna tha…..

Daya hesitating: wo…

Shreya: jo bhi puchna hai puchiye…

Daya: wo tum …. Wo tum mera baat ka bhura maat maanna….. mai tho bas ase hi puch raha hu…..

Shreya: nahi maanungi… puchiye jo puchna hai…..

Daya: wo… aaj canteen mai jo baate….

Shreya: daya please ….. ab ap shuru maat hona….. pata nahi kyu logo ko asa lagtha hai ki ek ladka aur ek ladki dost nahi hosakthe…..

Daya: nahi mai samjh saktha hu… mai tho bas ase hi puchna chatha tha…..

Shreya: kavin sirf mera ek acha dost hai aur hamesha rahega….. haan mai maanthi hu ki ko wo mujhe sweatheart boltha hai darling boltha hai…. iska matlab yeah tho nahi ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai….. kyu koi ladka apne dost ko ase nahi bhulsaktha hai kya…

Daya: nahi asa nahi hai… jarur bhulasakthe hai….. yeah tho bas isspar nirbhar rehatha hai ki logo ki soch kasi hai….. agar wo positive sochthe hai tho positively hi dekhega… par agar negative sochenga tho unhe asahi lage ga… acha ab yeah sab chodo…. Aur ek achi si smile do….. subha se yeah tumhara miss patake wala mhu nahi dekh paraha hu…. And laughed…

Shreya: kyaaa… apne mujhe phirse pataka kaha hai….. ap tho… but saw daya smiling ….. and then she to laughed…

**Flashback end…..**

Daya: haan shreya ne kaha tha ki kavin uska acha dost hai… mai bhi na… pata nahi kase asa galat soch saktha hu shreya ke bharemai…. And then smiled thinking that there is no relation in between shreya and kavin….. he was smiling widely…. But was interrupted by door bell…. He moved and opened the door… and smile was still on his lips….

Daya: arey abhijeet purvi sachin tarika tum sab aao….. and was smiling…..

Abhijeet and all became shocked…. As daya was so angry a time before ….. but know he is smiling widely…

Abhijeet confused: tu…. Tu tik tho hai…

Daya: mai tik hu mujhe kya hua hai…..

Abhijeet: nahi wo…. And looked tarika….. even she was confused….. abhijeet had already said her what happened in bureau…..

Purvi: bhai wo apko chot lagi hai na….

Daya: acha yeah….. kuch nahi choti si chot hai…..mai tik hu…. And smiled…

Purvi: acha bhai ap sab baateiye mai khana bhanathi hu…..

Tarika: mai bhi athi hu rukh….. and then they went to prepare food…. Abhijeet thought to talk with daya…

**Otherside In car:**

Kavin and shreya was going to restaurant…..

Shreya: kavin kaha jarahe hai hum…

Kavin: surprise hai…

Shreya confused: surprise…

Kavin: haan…

Shreya: kya surprise hai…

Kavin: surprise hai just wait sweatheart…. And smiled widely…..

**A/N: so how it is… I think you all will like…. Please do review…..**

So kya surprise hai kavin ka….. aur abhijeet jaan payega daya ke pyaar ke bharemai….

Kya daya ko pata chalega ki shreya ki shaadi kavin se hui hai…

Kyu shreya kavin se dar rahi hai…..kyu wo nahi chathi ki kavin ko daya aur uske relation ka pata chale…

Kon hai shreya ka bhai aur kyu wo kavin se naraz hai….

Kya shreya daya se pyaar karthi hai… ya kavin se… ya uski shaadi zabardasthi hui hai kavin se….

I knoe bohut sare question hai… agar jana hai tho please do REVIEW…. Please… and reviews bohut kam hai… kya hua story pasand nahi aai hai kya…. Should I stop it or what….. please let me know…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys …. How are you all…. And thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter… and hope you will like this chapter too…..**

Kavin shreya ko dinner par lekhe jata hai ussa surprise deneke liye….. aur abhijeet purvi tarika aur sachin daya ke ghar athe hai kyu ki daya bohut gussa mai hotha hai jab wo kavin aur shreya ko pass dekhe …..aur wo kudh ko chot bhi pohacha leta hai… par jab wo sab daya ke ghar athe hai tho surprise hojathe hai daya ko kush dekhe….

**Aab aage:**

Kavin and shreya was going to restaurant…

Shreya: kavin kaha jarehe hai hum…..

Kavin: surprise hai…..

Shreya confused: surprise….

Kavin: haann….

Shreya: kya surprise hai…..

Kavin: surprise hai just wait sweetheart… and smiled widely…..

Shreya: par kavin…

Kavin: ssshhhhhhh….. kuch maat bolo…. Just enjoy today's night jaan….

Shreya became quite because she knows anything talking now is waste…. After sometime they reached the restaurant and shreya was still confused….. they came out and headed inside…

Manager: hello sir welcome….

Kavin: thank you… there is a table booked on Mr & Mrs Kavin Sharma…. Shreya was confused…..and thinking when did he do all this…..

Manager: yes sir… please come with me… kavin nodded…

Kavin: sweetheart ek minute….

Shreya: haan kavin….

Kavin didn't say anything and just went near her and closed her eyes with his right hand and other rounded around her shoulder….

Shreya confused: kavin yeah kya kar rahe ho… mujhe kuch dikhai nahi deraha hai…..

Kavin whispering in her ear: ssshhhhhhh… kuch maat kaho….. just walk with me… mai hu na… and they moved… and reached their table…. And he opened her eyes… shreya was surprised to see the decorations…. It was beautifully decorated with red rose flower all around the floor….. and ballons and a table in the middle of the hall… with a cream fruit cake… shreya was so surprised and looked kavin… he gave a pleasant smile…..

Shreya: yeah sab….

Kavin: tera liye…

Shreya smiled: par in sab ki kya zarurat thi…

Kavin: arey ase kase zarurat nahi thi… meri pyaari si pari ko bohut dino se kahi date pe nahi lekar gaya hu…. Tho yeah toofa tho baantha hai… issiliye maine surprise date plan kiya hai tujhe kush karne ke liye…..

Shreya smiled and hugged him: thank you kavin…. I loved it…. As always…

Kavin smiled and hugged her: I know… after all mera plan hai….. pasand kase nahi ayega…

Shreya smiled….

Kavin: acha chalo bohut bhuk lagi hai… and they had their dinner and spend a most cute and lovely night in each other's company….. and headed back to home…..

**Daya's house:**

Purvi and tarika were preparing the food… abhijeet daya and sachin was in living room….. abhijeet wants to talk with daya but doesn't understand from where to start…..

Sachin was starring purvi from living room…daya noticed this….

Daya naughtily: agar meri bhehan se ankhe nahi haat rahi ho tho jao uske pass… yaha se kyu gur rahe ho ussa…..

Sachin embarrassed: nahi wo tho mai….. mai wo…

Daya: kya mai mai kar rahe ho… jao ab… sab pata hai humhe….. jao jao….

Sachin smiled and moved near tarika and purvi…

Abhijeet saw daya and decided to talk to him…..

Abhijeet: dayaaa…

Daya: haan…

Abhijeet: mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai…

Daya understood he wants to talk about today's incident: abhijeet agar tum aaj ke bharemai baat karna chathe ho tho mai baatadu ki mai gussa mai tha issiliye maine glass thod diya…..

Abhijeet: gussa the… par kyu…. Aur kis par…..

Daya: wo…

Abhijeet: shreya se gussa the….

Daya was shocked: yeah…. yeah tum… tum kya bol rahe ho abhijeet….. mai…. Mai shreya se kyu gussa honga…

Abhijeet serious: dekh daya mai tujse sirf sach sunna chatha hu….. tho bas mujhe sach baata….. mujhe uske siwa aur koi explanations nahi chahiye….

Daya without looking abhijeet: abhi… mai… mai sach bol raha hu…. Mai … mai shreya se kyu gussa honga….

Abhijeet frustrated: acha tu shreya se gussa nahi hai….. tho phir tu baar baar bureau mai shreya ko kyu gur raha hai… kyu shreya ke aaneke baad se tera behaviour mai baadlaw aya hai… jab shreya ne hum sab se kaha ki tum dono 4 saal phele mile tho tum gussa hogai….. kyu tumne kuch nahi kaha jab shreya ne tumhe naam se bhulaya… kyu tab tujhe gussa nahi aya….. kyu tujhe kavin aur shreya ko ek saat dekhe gussa agaya….. kya chupa raha hai tu humse…..

Daya was shocked as how abhijeet comes to know all this…

Daya: aaa…. Abhijeet… tum….. tum kya bolrahe ho…..

Abhijeet: wohi jo tum humse chupa rahe ho…

Daya: asa…..asa kuch nahi hai….

Abhijeet: tho kasa hai…

Daya thinking: nahi mai abhijeet ko abhi kuch nahi baata saktha…. Phele mujhe shreya se baat karni hogi….. uske baad hi mai abhijeet ko kuch bhi baata saktha hu…

Abhijeet: bol kyu nahi raha hai…

Daya: abhijeet jasa tum soch rahe ho asa kuch nahi hai…

Abhijeet was about to say but sachin interrupted….

Sachin: abhijeet sir daya sir….. khana ready hai… aajaiye… daya and abhijeet nodded and they had dinner…. And left to their homes…. Abhijeet thought to talk with him later….

**Next day….**

All came to bureau… and was working… daya and abhijeet came….

Kavin: daya sir apki chot kasi hai….

Daya looking shreya: tik hai kavin….

Kavin: lekin sir apko ho kya gaya hai kaal … ashe achanak….

Daya smiled lightly: kuch nahi kavin….. kuch sunliya tha aur galat samjh beta …

Kavin smiling: sir ap bhi na…. ap aur shreya ek jase ho…shreya looked him confused…

Shreya serious: kavin tumhara matlab kya hai….

Kavin: tu bhi tho bhi na kuch soche samjhe gussa mai kudh ko chot pohachathi hai na…

Shreya embarrassed: wo …. Wo tho mai

Kavin: haan haan wo….woo…..

Shreya: kuch bhi bolne se phele kuch sochtha kyu nahi hai…. kuch bhi boltha hai…..

Kavin: tu gussa kyu horahi hai…..

Shreya: mai gussa nahi horahi hu… bas bol rahi hu ki… ki… and looked daya starring her continuously…. She felt uncomfortable…. Ki mai…. Mai…

Kavin: haan bol bol sun raha hu mai…..

Shreya looked kavin: haan tujhe sune aur sunna ne ke alawa aur kuch atha bhi tho nahi hai….. par mujhe bohut kam hai mai tho chali…

Kavin: arey rukh tho kaha chali meri jaan…..and caught her wrist… all was shocked by his talks but not daya and abhijeet…..

Shreya: kavin kya kar raha hai…

Kavin: wohi jot u dekh rahi hai…..

Shreya: mera saat saat bohut log dekh rahe hai…

Kavin: tho….. dekh ne de….

Shreya: tu nahi sudarega….

Kavin: pata hai na….

Shreya: haan ache se pata hai…. ab chod… hum bureau mai hai…

Kavin: pata hai issilye tho chod raha hu… warna tujhe pata hai….

Shreya pulling his cheeks: kya kar lega warna…

Kavin: aaaahhhhhh….. shreya ki bachi chod….. shreya left him and went to her desk…

Kavin: tujhe tho baadmai dektha hu mai…

Shreya from her desk: haan deklena… wase bhi sundar hu…..

Kavin: pata hai issiliye tho hum app e fida hai…

Shreya: kavin kuch bhi haa….

Kavin: arey kuch bhi kaha… sach hi tho bol raha hu….. kyu daya sir kubsurat nahi yeah…

Daya: haan haan bohut kubsurat hai….. shreya was shocked….. she looked him with wide eyes…

Kavin: dekha daya sir ne bhi yahi kaha….

Shreya: bas haan ab bohut hogaya…

Kavin: arey abhi kuch bhi nahi hua hai… tera liye surprise hai…..

Shreya: not again kavin….. kaal raat ko hi tune surprise plan kiya tha…. Lekin aaj nahi….

Kavin: haan tho kaal bohut dino baad hum date pe gayethe….. par ab kahi janeki zarurat nahi hai…

Shreya: kavin please….. not again… all was shocked….. even daya was shocked after listening date ….

Kavin: arey meri pyaar pari rani… surprise tera desk pe hai… kahi janeki zarurat nahi hai….. aur wase bhi pata hai kit u ab kahi nahi ayegi….

Shreya: desk pe….. and looked and saw a gift pack…. Yeah kya hai….

Kavin: tera gift…..

Shreya: kya hai ismai…

Kavin: tu kudh hi dekh le…

Shreya: tu bhi na and opened the gift… kavin ear rings…

Kavin: haan ear rings…. Kaal net pe dund raha tho isspar nazar padi tho order kardiya….

Shreya: kya zarurat thi iski… kitna mehanga hoga…

Kavin: tujse mehanga mera liye kuch bhi nahi hai….

Shreya smiled lightly: thank you so much… bohut bohut sundar hai…

Kavin: I know aur tujh par tho aur bhi sundar lagenga…

Shreya: kavin tu nahi sudarega…..and merged in her work… all were shocked…. No one was ready to come out of shock…. Some how purvi managed to talk…

Purvi: kavin….. tum aur shreya… mera matlab….

Kavin saw all confused face; arey wo tho mai ap sab ko batana bhulgaya… apko nahi pata na….. mai aur shreya bachpan ke dost hai….. aur… but was cut by ACP as he just came in…

ACP: yeah kya horaha hai… koi kam nahi hai kya…..

All: sorry sir… and moved to desk… shreya was laughing sitting at her desk…. Daya saw her and her smiling face which he loves a lot….. he was again lost in her…. Abhijeet looked him and nodded his head as no and started his work….

Daya pov: yeah kavin kuch zyada hi shreya se chipak raha hai…. isne shreya ko kaal raat date pe lekar gaya… arey yaar daya phirse galat soch rahe ho… kuch bhi sochthe ho….. shreya aur kavin ache dost hai….. tu bhi na… and again looked shreya….

Daya pov: kitni cute lagthi hai shreya jab ashe haas thi hai tho….. mai tho iske haasi se hi fidaa hogaya hu… aur kase laad rahi hai kavin se…. ek waqt tha jab wo mujse bhi asehi ladthi thi jab ussa koi baat maanani ho tho…..

**Flashback:**

It's been one month….. Instead of knowing each other they used to fight for something or the other….. but their fight never crossed their limit….. they used to solve it by themselves…..

**In bureau delhi…..**

Daya and shreya came to bureau….. ACP Gupta called them into his cabin…

ACP Gupta(ACP G): so ab tak tum dono ne kafi plans baana liya hoga ki kase karna hai kya karna hai…..

Shreya: haan sir and she was about to say…. But was cut…

ACP G: agar bana liya hai tho ussa bhul jao…

Dareya confused: kyaaaaa…

ACP G: haan….. kyu ki plan mai change hai…..

Daya: matlab… kya change hai sir…..

ACP G: tum aur shreya pati patni banke jayenga uss gawao mai…

Dareya shocked: kyaaaaa….

ACP G: haan….. kyu ki hum koi risk nahi lesakthe tum dono ko alag alag jaga pe rakhe…. Bale hi tum dono ek saat kam karoge…. Par phele humne soch ki tum dono alag rahoge… par ab asa nahi chalega…. Tum dono pati patni banke waha uss gawao mai jayenga…. Aur daya tum waha ke school ke principal banke jaoge….. aur shreya tum teacher…. Aur haan waha ke auroto ke saat rehake kuch na kuch information nikalna…. Kyu ki atankwadi koi bhi hosaktha hai… ladki bhi ladka bhi buda admi bhudi aurat koi bhi hosaktha hai….

Dareya: par sir…

ACP G: its final guys…. Know you can live and do your packing…. Kaal hi tum dono yaha se nikloge…..dareya had no option …. They nodded and went home…

Shreya went to her quarters and daya to his… shreya packed her bag and came near daya… and was shocked to see him lying in chair and not yet packed the bag…

Shreya: daya yeah kya hai …. Apne abhi tak bag pack kyu nahi kiya hai….

Daya: kyu ki yeah kam meri biwi karegi…..

Shreya without concentrating: achaa…. Then…. Kyaaaa…..

Daya: haan….

Shreya: matlab kya hai…

Daya: matlab saaf hai…. meri biwi mera sara kam karege… tho ab jao aur meri packing karo…..

Shreya shocked: what? Mai apki biwi nahi hu….

Daya: agar bhulgai ho tho baatadu ki ACP Gupta ne yeahi kaha ki tum meri biwi ho agle ek saal tak…

Shreya serious: yeah koi mazak samjh ke raka hai kya apne…

Daya confused: tum itna kyu gussa horahi ho….

Shreya: gussa nahi tho kya arthi uttaru apki… ek tho kam ka pressure… aur upper se ab yeah ek naya problem….. pati patni banke jana hoga…. Mazak karke rakdiya hai sab kuch…..

Daya: shreya mai tho bas tumhe chida raha tha…..

Shreya: ap tho rehane dijiye…. Ek tho meri jaan nikli jarahi hai ki mai maa ko kya bolu….. kase maanao….. aur ap hai ki chizo ko aur bhi complicate kar rahe ho… saying this she went to daya room….. daya was confused when he saw her going to his room…

Daya: shreya tum mera room mai kyu jarahi ho….

Shreya: apni patni dharma nibhane ke liye….

Daya: acha… shocked… kyaaaa…

Shreya: haan… patni hu na mai apki… issiiliye apka har kam karna mera faraz hai….. wohi kar rahi hu….. and opened closest and was keeping daya's cloths in bag…

Daya: shreya mai tho mazak kar raha tha… chodo isse… and made shreya to stop her work…

Shreya: kyu kya hua…. Apki patni hu…. Karna tho padega na…

Daya: koi zarurat nahi hai… mai karlunga… wase bhi mai mazak kar raha tha…..

Shreya smiling evilly: mujhe pata hai…

Daya: kyaaaa…

Shreya folding her hands cross: apko kya lagtha hai…. mazak sirf ap karsakthe hai… hum nahi….

Daya: matlab…. Smiled lightly….. wase Miss pataka bohut smart ho tum…

Shreya smiling: pata hai mujhe….. kuch aur bolo Mr. Akudu…..

Daya: tho filhal tum jao aur apni mom ko call karke bolo ki tum mission par jarahi ho… nahi tho wo pareshan hojayengi… after listening this shreya became quite and her smile vanished and she sat thud on the bed… daya looked her…

Daya: ab kya hua…

Shreya: pata nahi maa kase react karengi…..

Daya: kuch bhi ho bolna tho padega na tumhe…

Shreya thought for a while: ek rastha hai…..

Daya: wo kyaaaa….

Shreya: kavin…

Daya: kavin…

Shreya: haan kavin mera pyaara dost… wo kuch na kuch kardega….

Daya: tikhe tho jao ab…..

Shreya smiled: ok … mai abhi aai…. Ap enjoy kijiye apni packing ka….. and left…

Daya: yeah bhi na… puri ki puri drame baaz hai…. and then he started packing his bag… and then she called kavin and said the matter …. He assured her will take care of the matter….

Next day daya and shreya left to the village for further investigation as husband wife…

**Flashback end….**

Daya smiling: kitni ziddi thi….. aur kase apni baat ko maanane ke liye nautanki karthi thi… smiled and looked shreya working on PC….

After lunch shreya got a call and she went to attend the call…

Shreya: hello…

Person: kaha hai tu shreya…

Shreya: bhai mai bureau mai hu…

Person: shreya mai ek hafte baad Mumbai araha hu tujhe lena… mera mission bhi complete hone wala hai…

Shreya was shocked: lekin bhai yeah kase hosaktha hai….. mai apke saat nahi asakthi…

Person: aur mai tujhe uss darinde ke saat nahi chod saktha…

Shreya serious tone: bhai please… kavin ke bharemai ap ase baat na kare tho acha hai…

Person: tujhe jo karna hai sochna hai soch le….lekin mai teri ek bhi nahi sunnunga…. Aur ek hafte baad tu mera saat arahai hai kavin ko chod kar…

Shreya: yeah nahi hosaktha bhai….

Person: mai bhi dektha hu ki tu kase nahi athi… mai tujhe uske saat aur nahi chod saktha… mujhe teri fikar hai shreya….

Shreya: mai samjh sakthi hu ki apko meri fikar hai….. par bhai jab tak mai kavin ke saat hu apko phikar karne ki jarurat nahi hai…..

Person: pata nahi kya paati paada di hai usne tera ankho par ki tujhe uski darindagi dikhai nahi derahi hai… hamesha tujpar haat utta tha hai…. tujhe maar tha hai….. lekin phir bhi tu uska saat derahi hai….

Shreya: bhai ap samjathe kyu nahi hai… kavin mujhe nahi maartha hai…..

Person: jutt… kab tak jutt bolegi….. maine kudh apni ankho se dekha hai usse tujhpar haat utha the…..

Shreya in low tone: bhai wo tho… but was cut…

Person: kya ab uske bharemai bhi explanation dogi tum…..

Shreya: bhai ap…..

Person: shreya yeah final hai….. mai ek haafte baad araha hu tujhe lene…. Bye mujhe kam hai….. and call cut…

Shreya was in corridor… purvi came from forensic lab having some chit chat with tarika and saw her tensed…

Purvi: kya hua shreya tum pareshan lag rahi ho….

Shreya: nahi purvi kuch nahi…..

Purvi: sab tik hai na…

Shreya tried to smile: haan… haan purvi sab tik hai….

Purvi: acha tho phir andar chal….

Shreya nodded and they were about to go shreya got a call again…

Shreya: purvi tu chal mai call attend karke athi hu…. Purvi nodded and she went… shreya saw caller id and became serious seeing caller id….shreya received the call…

Shreya serious: kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe call maat karo…. Agar kavin ne dekliya tho gussa hojayegi…

….

Shreya: agar koi baat hogi tho mai tumhe kudh call karungi…..

….

Shreya: mujhe pata hai ki kab kya karna hai… tum mujhe sala-maasuhura maat do…..mai jiss kam ke liye yaha aayi hu mai wo karke hi rahungi…..

….

Shreya: tikhe byeee…. Call cut….

Shreya self talk: isse ek bhar mai baat samjh mai kyu nahi athi….. jab maine kaha ki mai sab sambhal lungi tho kyu baar baar phone karke pareshan karthe hai…. phele hi kavin ko choti choti baato par gussa ajatha hai….. aur agar yeah ashe hi mujhe call karenga tho kavin ko shaq hojayega…. she was so serious….. she moved inside… and saw all talking…..

Shreya was frustrated and angry too…. She saw kavin ishita pankaj freddy mayur and divya talking and laughing…. And saw abhijeet daya and sachin talking about a case… purvi listening there talks from her desk…shreya went to her desk and was working… pankaj kavin freddy ishita mayur divya saw shreya and came near her laughing…..

Pankaj: shreya tujhe pata hai kavin sir kitne jokes maarthe hai….

Shreya was already frustrated… she busted out…

Shreya shouting loud: pankaj tum log yaha kam karne athe ho ya jokes marne….. agar kisi dusre ko kam nahi hai tho iska matlab yeah nahi ki baki sab ko kam nahi hai….. stressing… pareshani nahi hai…. said looking kavin…

Ishita: mam pankaj sir tho bas….

Shreya shouting again: ishita pankaj ki taraf dari karna band karo….. aur ishita mayur maine tum dono ko jo file complete karne ko kaha wo complete hogai…

Mayur stammering: mam… mam wo.. wo abhi tak…..

Shreya: complete nahi hui… aur gape maro …. Kam tho tumhare kavin sir karenga na….. jao maro gape…. Par mujhe wo file sham tak mera desk pe chahiye….. mujhe nahi pata kon karega… yeah ….pointing kavin ….. yeah tumhare kavin sir ya tum dono… par mujhe wo file complete chahiye….and she moved from there…. All was shocked by her sudden bust out….

Daya in low tone: isse kya hua… thodi der phele tak tho tik thi…. haas rahi thi… tho phir ab Miss. Patake ke roop mai kase agai hai ye….. ek mahina hua issa aye hua…aaj phirse isse iss roop mai dekhne ko mila hai…. and smiled light… abhijeet heard his words… though it was low but nothing is impossible to a sr. insp …..

Purvi came near all: issa kya hua…

Kavin came out of thoughts: kuch nahi purvi yeah tho uski purani adat hai…. jabhi kam ka zyada pressure hotha hai tho asehi behave karthi hai…

All nodded and moved to work….

Abhijeet thinking: Miss Pataka….. daya ke mhu se maine phele bhi kahi baar yeah lawaz sunna hai….. par kab…..

After sometime kavin went to canteen and saw shreya sitting….. he moved and took 2 coffee cups and went near her and gave one to her and other to him…

Shreya came out of thoughts…. And saw him and then coffee…

Kavin: pata hai … dimak bohut garam hai…. par ab ussa santh karne ke liye kuch aur nahi hai deneke liye…

Shreya: hai na… thodi santhi….. aur tu ja yaha se….. mujhe akela rehana hai…

Kavin: kya hua phirse uska phone aya hai kya…..

Shreya sighed as she knows its waste to argue with him…

Shreya: unka mission complete hone wala hai… ek haafte baad arahe hai…

Kavin: tho… without looking her…..

Shreya took a breadth: aur kaha ki mujhe unke saat lekar jayenga…..

Kavin in angry throwed coffee glass… shreya became nervous…

Shreya scared: kavin nahi… dekh please…. Tu santh hoja…..

Kavin in anger caught through her wrist tight: tu kahi nahi jayegi… samhji tu….. kahi nahi jayegi…. Aur koi bhi tujhe mujse dur nahi leja saktha….

Shreya in pain: aaahhh….. kavin… kavin please chod…. Aahhh….. kavin dard horaha hai…..

Kavin left her with a jerk: tu kahi nahi jayegi….. and he moved from there…..

Shreya sat there and tears were rolling down her eyes… after sometime she composed herself and went to bureau….. she saw kavin in serious mood…. She went near him…

Shreya: kavin meri baat sunn…

Kavin serious tone: mujhe kam hai…..

Shreya: par kavin bhai tho… but saw daya and purvi standing just side of them and was talking about a case…..

Kavin: kya hai… he moved near her… tujhe ek baar mai baat samjhmai nahi athi kya… jab dekho tab mujhe samjhathi rehathi hai…. ussa kyu nahi samjathi….. abhijeet was starring them both…..

Shreya in low tone: kya samjao mai unhe…. Bol….. agar mai kuch bolne jao tho tu kudh mujhe rokdetha hai… tho ab mai kya bolu….. kasam dekhe mera haat pher bandiye hai tune… maine tujse phele hi kaha tha ki unhe sab sach sach baata dena chahiye….. par tune hi maana kiya tha…..

Kavin hold her wrist tight again: haan kiya tha maine maana…. Jab ussa mai galat lagtha hu tho hu mai galat…..

Shreya in pain: aaaahhh… kavin haat chod dard horaha hai mujhe….

Kavin: ek baat khan khol ke sunle….. tu mujse dur nahi jayegi….

Shreya: kavin….. aaahhhhhh… kavin pushed her in serious and moved out…. She fell on daya….and was about to fall on ground….. but Daya holded her before she completely fall down…

Daya shocked: shreya kya hua….. and saw kavin moving out….. tum kase giri…..

Shreya stammering: nahi… wo wo mujhe…. Kuch nahi mai tik hu…

Abhijeet: yeah kavin ko kya hua…. Usne tumhe dakha kyu diya…..

Daya serious: kya… kavin ne tumhe dakha diya….. par kyu…. Mai abhi ussa… but shreya hold his hand tight… no one saw except abhijeet…. She signalled him to be quite…..

Shreya: ss…..sir usne janbucke nahi kiya tha….. wo tho galthi se hogaya…..

Daya saw her and then her hand he caught her hand: shreya yeah kya hua hai…. yeah chot…..

Shreya pulled her hand back: ku…kuch nahi… kuch nahi…..

Daya: kya kuch nahi hai…. kitni zorse pakada hai ki unglio ke nishan paad gai hai haat ke upper….yeah sab kavin ne kiya hai na….. mai abhi ussa….. but was cut…..

Shreya serious tone: ap mera aur kavin ke bich na paade tho acha hai… yeah meri problem hai aur mai issa handle kar sakthi hu… saying this she moved to her desk… all were shocked by shreya behaviour but can't do anything so all went back to work…. But daya was angry on kavin….. he wants to shout scold him….. but was quite because of shreya… as there was no case reported all went home…. Daya was still angry….. abhijeet went to talk with him…

**Daya home:**

Daya and abhiejet came….. abhijeet sat on couch….. and daya went to change….. abhijeet was moving here and there….. he was curious to know what is the problem with daya… he moved to his room to talk with him…. He was waiting for him as daya was in washroom…. Abhijeet sat on bed… but by mistake he hit the pillow and it fell down… he was about to keep in the same position but he saw a photo on bed….. he saw the photo and was shocked…..

Daya came out and saw abhijeet with the photo…. He became tensed… abhijeet saw daya and then photo…..

Abhijeet serious tone: iska matlab maine jo socha ussa se bhi baadi baat tune mujse chupai hai…... shreya ne hum sab se jutt kaha ki tum dono 4 saal phele milethe….. aur tune mujse itni baadi baat chupai….

Daya: nahi abhijeet…. Maine koi baat nahi chupai… wo mai tujhe baatane wala tha… par…..

Abhijeet: par kya daya… tune aur shreya ne yeah kya hai….. aur hum sab se itni baadi baat chupai….. aur yeah photo….ismai tum dono pati patni ki taraha khade ho….

Daya: abhi hum 3 saal phele ek case ke silsile mai milethe… tujhe yaad hai na mai ek saal ke liye delhi gaya tha case ke liye… aur tabhi waha…. And told what happened there and about his love on shreya…

Abhijeet was shocked: kyaaaa…. Daya itna sab kuch hogaya aur tune mujhe abhi tak kuch bhi nahi baataya…

Daya: kya baata tha mai tujhe abhi… yeah ki maine jissa se pyaar kiya wo mujhe chodkar pata nahi kaha chaligai hai…. yeah baata tha….. ya phir yeah ki usne hamesha mujhe ek collegue ki taraha treat kiya hai…. kabhi bhi mujse pyaar nahi kiya hai … yeah boltha mai… ya phir yeah ki usne mujhe moka hi nahi diya meri dill ki baat bolne ke liye…..

Abhijeet: daya hosaktha hai ki shreya ki koi maajbhuri rahi ho….. issilye wo bhina kuch bole chaligai ho…

Daya: agar ashi baat hai tho usne mujhe contact karne ki koshihs kyu nahi ki…..

Abhijeet: jiss taraha se tu shreya se gussa hai….. ussi taraha shreya bhi tujse gussa hogi… tune bhi tho kabhi shreya se contact karne ki koshish nahi ki hai… aur tune hi tho kaha ki shreya ko tera baaremai kuch bhi nahi pata… tho wo kase contact karthi tumse….

Daya: par…. But was cut…..

Abhijeet: acha… ab yeah sab chod… ab tho shreya yaha hai…..tera samne hai….. ek kam kar….. tu kaal hi shreya se baat kar…. Aur apni dil ki baat bolde… issa se phele der hojai…. Aur wase bhi ab tum dono ko koi alag nahi karsaktha…. Kyu ki tum dono ek dusre ke liye ho….. tum dono ka purana ristha hai…..

Daya: par pata nahi kyu shreya kavin se bohut dar rahi hai….. uss din canteen mai….. aur aaj usne shreya ko chot pohachai…. Lekin phir bhi wo kuch bhi bolne ke liye tayar nahi hai…. upper se mujse bolrahi hai ki mai kuch bolu nahi….

Abhijeet: kuch tho problem hai…. kavin shreya par chila rahatha bureau mai….. maine dekha tha kavin ko shreya ke upper gussa hothe… ussa bohut zoorse pakad rakha tha haath….. ussa dard bhi horaha tha par wo uski dard ko bhi nazar andaz kar raha tha…. par pata nahi kya problem hai….

Daya: pata nahi….. kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai….. subha tho dono ke bich sab kuch tik tha….. usne shreya ko kush karne ke liye gift bhi di…. Par achanak kya hua pata nahi… kuch samjh mai nahi araha…

Abhijeet: tu chinta maat kar… ab mai hu na…. sab tik hojayega… daya nodded and then they had dinner and abhijeet went home and daya slept thinking about all happened…

**Kavin-shreya home:**

Shreya was in bed room and was keeping the cloths in closest….. kavin came and saw shreya working….. he moved near her and hold her hand…. She looked him….. her eyes were red and swollen…as she was crying…..

Shreya: kavin chod mujhe….. bohut kam hai…

Kavin: mera saat chal….

Shreya: mujhe kahi nahi ana hai…

Kavin: mujhe kuch nahi sunna….. idhar aaa… and made her sit on bed….. and hold her hand and tried to apply medicne on her hand….. she jerked him…

Shreya: mujhe iski zarurat nahi hai….

Kavin: shreya please …. I'm sorry,….. mujhe pata hai ki maine jo kiya wo galat tha… par mai kya karu… mujhe gussa agaya tha…. Mai tujse dur nahi rehasaktha…

Shreya: maine tujhe sirf bhai kya chathe hai wo baataya hai… maine yeah tho nahi kaha ki mai tujhe chodkar jarahi hu…

Kavin: jab tu ne uski baat boli tho mujhe aur kuch samjhmai nahi aya tha… mai tujse dur nahi rehasaktha….. tujhe pata hai na… issiliye tujpar chilaya…. Please mujhe maaf karde…. And hold his ears…. Shreya saw him like that and her anger flew like a bird in air…

Shreya: acha ab bas kar….. bohut hogaya ab….

Kavin: sorry sweatheart….. and hugged her and kissed her forehead… shreya smiled and hugged him…

Shreya: acha chal ab khana khathe hai… kavin nodded and both went down to have dinner… shreya was about to go to kitchen but kavin stopped her…..

Kavin caught her hand: kaha jarahi hai…..

Shreya looked him confused: kitchen mai jarahi hu….. khana parosne….

Kavin: koi zarurat nahi hai…..

Shreya: kyaaaa….

Kavin: aaj mai serve karunga…

Shreya: kavin nahi… mai karlungi…

Kavin: koi zarurat nahi hai…. mai hu na… tu idhar baat…. Mai khana lagatha hu….. and made her sit…

Shreya: par…

Kavin placed finger on her lips: ssshhhhhhh… ab koi awaz nahi….. and moved to kitchen and served the food…. And served in plates…..

Kavin: chalo shuru karo…

Shreya: smiled and was about to eat but kavin stopped her….

Kavin: arey ruk…..

Shreya: ab kya hua…

Kavin: kuch nahi…. Mera hothe hua tu kyu khayegi…. Mai kilatha hu… and took spoon full of rice and feed her…

Shreya had tears: kyu meri itni parwa kartha hai…

Kavin smiled: kyu ki tu meri jaan hai…..

Shreya: thank you kavin…. Agar tum meri life mai nahi hothe tho pata nahi mera kya hotha… mai tho kabki tutt chuki hothi… tears flowed downed her eyes…

Kavin: kuch nahi hotha… aur yeah tu kya baate lekar baat gai… chod na yeah sab khana kha….. he feed her …. She too feed him….. they had there dinner and went to room and slept… but shreya was not able to sleep… she was thinking something…..

Shreya pov: khethe hai ki kabhi na kabhi humhari kismat humhe humhari atti ke samne lekar khada kar dethi hai….. mera saat bhi wohi hua…. 2 saal phele jo kuch bhi hua…. Ussa bhulne aur apni iss naay zindagi ko shuru karne ki koshis kar rahi thi…. par aaj achanak se daya mera samne agai hai….. kitna ladthe the hum dono….. aur kase uss din uss gawao walo ko yakin dila na pada ki hum dono pati patni hai….. hum dono ka zagada dekhe uhne sach mai lagne laga ki hum dono pati patni hai….. kitna kuch kiya hum ne tab unhe viswas dilane ke liye.…..

**Flashback:**

Shreya and daya went to the village… and there mission was started but they first should live as a husband and wife for six months….. so that no one get doubt on them… shreya was wearing light brown color sarree…. And daya was in blue colur kudtha and paijama….after long 6 hours of journey vinod daya and shreya reached near the village …

Daya: vinod tum ab jao….. humhe yahi par chod do…

Vinod: par sir gawao tho abhi bohut dur hai… ap log kase jayenga…

Shreya: tum chinta maat karo vinod….. hum chale jayenga….. tumhara hamhare saat zyada dur ana katharnak hosaktha hai….. atankwadi ke log yahi kahi se ane jane logo par nazar rakthe hai…

Vinod: ok mam….. tho ab mai chaltha hu….. apna khayal rakhna… bohut zalad milenga…..

Shreya: haan… ab tum jao…. Sambhal ke jana….

Vinod: ji mam…. Take care sir… jai hind….

Daya: tum bhi… jai hind….. daya and shreya got down and vinod went from there…..

Shreya: ab….hmmm yaha se uss gawao ke pass tak ek bus jathi hai… humhe uss bus mai jana hoga…

Daya: haan…. Par pata nahi kab tak ayega yeah bus…..

Shreya: pata nahi…. Gawao hai yeah…. kab konse time pe atta hai pata nahi…..

Daya: hmm… and looked here and there…. Wo dekho waha ek chota sa dabha hai…. waha chalke puchthe hai…

Shreya: haan chalo….. and they went there…

Daya: bhaiya ji….. Malmer gawao janeke liye bus kitne baje ayegi…

Man: shab shayda 2 3 ghanthe lagange…

Shreya: kya 2 3 ghanthe…. Par tab tak hum kya karenga…..

Man: kya kam hai apko waha sab ji….

Daya: ji mai waha ussa gawao ke patashala mai principal hu… aur yeah meri biwi teacher hai….

Man: acha ji….. par apko abhi kam se kam 2 3 ghanthe tho rukhna hoga…..

Shreya: aa ji ab kya kare…

Daya was shocked by her language…

Daya: yeah tum kasi… but was cut…

Shreya: ji mai tho tak gai hu…. Mujse aur nahi hotha….

Man: lagtha hai apki pati tak gai hai…. ek kam kijiye….. ap thodi der yahi par aram kijiye….. aur kuch kha pe lijiye…

Daya: ji danyawad… man left daya and shreya on a table there…..

Shreya: ji kuch khane ko maangao na…

Daya was shocked again: shreya tum tik tho ho… yeah kya bolrahi ho….. aur yeah aa ji aa ji kya laga rakaha hai….

Shreya in low tone: bhulgai kya hum yaha pati patni hai… aur yeah gawao hai… yaha ke aurthe apne pati ko naam se nahi bhulathi…..

Daya: ohhh…. Tab bhi tho mai sochu….. Miss Patake mujhe itni respect kyu derahi hai…

Shreya: hahaha,… good joke but haasi nahi arahi hai…

Daya: achi baat hai….. wase bhi tumhari haasi dekhthe hi log maar jathe hai…

Shreya: haan haan….. ap bhi tho issiliye maargai hai… aur bhoot banke meri jaan nikal rahe hai ab…

Daya: sahi kaha….. mai tho sach mai tumhari haasi par fida hu… shreya was shocked…. She looked him with wide eyes….

Shreya: kyaaaa…

Daya realised what he said: nahi mera matlab hai ki …. But was interrupted by a boy…

Boy: shab yeah lijiye apka khana…..

Daya: dhanyawad…. Boy kept the order and went….. then daya and shreya had there lunch…. After sometime they got the bus and both went to the village….

They reached the village its about 20 minutes walk from were they get down..… daya and shreya was about to but shreya stopped him….

Shreya: daya ek minute…

Daya looked her: kya hua…

Shreya: kuch nahi ek kam hai… and opened her bag… and took out comb sticker packet and other necessary things….. daya was shocked by her behaviour…

Daya shouting: tumhe iswaqt make up karne ki suzz rahi hai… tumhara dimak tho tik hai…

Shreya looked him: mera dimak tho bilkul tik hai… lekin shayad ap kuch zyada hi soch rahe hai…..

Daya: mai zyada soch raha hu… wase bhi apki jankari ke liye baata du ki hum mission par jarahe hai… kisi party mai nahi ki tum iswaqt ready ho…

Shreya smiled: mujhe pata hai… wase bhi mujhe koi shook nahi hai ready hone ka…. Mai meri choti banarahi hu….. kyu ki yeah gawao hai…. aur yaha ke log humhare sher ke logo ki taraha khule balomai(hair) nahi hothe hai….. aur yeah sticker issiliye kyu ki …. Daya cut her…

Daya joining hands: maaf kijiye patni ji galthi hogai….. yeah sticker issiliye kyu ki yeah gawao hai aur yaha ke aurthe bhi na bindi ke nahi rehathe hai…

Shreya laughed: haan….. jab dekho tab ladai par uttar athe ho…..

Daya: mai ladtha hu…..

Shreya: aur nahi tho kya….. ab apne hi tho shuru kiya tha…

Daya: sorry meri maa…. Ab chale…

Shreya: haan chaliye …. Ek minute…..

Daya: ab kya hua…..

Shreya searching something in bag: issi mai tho rakha tha….. kaha gaya…..

Daya: kya kaha gaya….. kya dund rahi ho…

Shreya: issi mai rakha tha…. Mil kyu nahi raha hai….

Daya irritated: arey kya milna hi raha hai…..

Shreya: arey sindoor ka diba….

Daya: acha….. realised what she said….. kya sindoor ka dibha…. Shreya tum shaadi sudha ho…. Aur tumne mujhe itne dino se baataya bhi nahi…. Kyu nahi baataya hai…. kaha hai tumhara pati… kahi tumhara aur tumhare pati ke bich jagada tho nahi hua… aur tum dono alag hogai ho…..

Shreya looked him in disbilef: hogaya…

Daya serious: kya hogaya…. Mujse itni baadi baat chupai tum… but was cut…

Shreya shouting: chup….. chup,….. ek aur shabad nahi… jo maanmai atta hai boldethe ho… hey bagawan pata nahi kissa se pala pada hai mera…. Samjh mai nahi araha ki ek saal tak mai kase tumhe jalungi…

Daya serious: ek tho tumne mujse itni baadi… but was cut…

Shreya: chup…. Daya was about to say…. Kaha na mhu band … ab kuch bhi bola tho mhu thod dungi….

Daya: haan tumhare pati ka mhu thoda hoga issiliye wo tumhe chod kar chalagaya…

Shreya: hey bagwan meri shaadi nahi hui hai….. mera koi pati nahi hai…. mai shaadi sudha nahi hu….

Daya: jutt maat bolo….. tumhare pass sindoor ka bidha hai tho tum….. but…..

Shreya: sindoor ka dibha hai tho kya mai shaadi sudha hu….. hum yaha iss gawao mai pati patni baanke arahe hai… aur ek aurat jab shaadi sudha hothi hai tho sindoor lagathi hai…. issiliye maine yeah sindoor ka dibha karida hai taki mai laga saku aur kisi ko yaha hum pe shaq na ho…..

Daya looked her and was emmdarresed: wo….. soo…..sorry….. mai wo…

Shreya: apki sorry apko Mubarako…. Mujhe apse baat nahi karni… kuch bhi bolthe ho… daya wants to talk but shreya was not giving chance….. they moved into village…shreya was looking completely a housewife women with normal cotton sarre sticker and plait(choti) at her shoulder and sindoor …daya and shreya saw people there and was about to go and ask about sarpanch ji… but shreya saw a boy of 20-22 years about to fall on a stone near by… shreya moved and helped the boy but she got hurt…..

Shreya: aaahhhhh…

Daya: shreya tum tik tho ho….. oh no tumhe tho chot lagi hai…. by listening the voice all the persons gathered there….

Lady: kya hua bhai ji….. before daya could say the boy spoke….

Boy speaking like a small kid: chachi mai niche gir raha tha tho inhone mujhe bachaya….. par iss anuty ko chot lag gai….

Daya and shreya looked the boy with wide eyes….

Shreya in low tone: anuty… daya smiled on her antic…..

Lady: apka bohut bohut dhanyawad ji… apne maare gawao ke dulare beta ko bachaliya…

Women: kya hua yaha itna bhid kyu hai…..

Lady: arey sharpanch ji ki patni agai hai… pranam kaki sa…..

Sharpanch wife: pranam….. kya hua… and looked daya and shreya…. Ap dono kon hai…

Lady: kaki sa… raju niche girne wala tha…. Tho iss ladki ne hi bachaya…. Par issa chot lag gai…..

Sharpanch wife: kya….. raju beta ap tik tho hai….. apko chot tho nahi lagi…..

Raju: nahi maa….. mai tik hu….. and stood back of her mother….

Sharpanch wife: ji apka bohut bohut dhanyawad… agar issa kuch hojatha tho hum jii nahi pate….

Shreya: arey ismai dhanyawad ki kya baat hai….. humne tho kuch nahi kiya hai…..

Sharpanch wife: yeah tho apka baadapan hai… wase ap dono kon hai… humne phele kabhi nahi dekha ap dono ko…..

Daya: ji mera naam daya hai…. mai yaha naaya master hu…..

Sharpanch wife: acha acha….. wase yeah kon hai….. pointing shreya…..

Daya: yeah meri patni hai… aur yeah bhi bacho ko padathi hai…

Sharpanch wife: acha… wase mujhe yeah sab nahi pata…. Ap sharpanch ji se baat kariye….. aye mera saat… she took them to home…..

Sharpanch: arey raju ki maa….. kaha hai ap… kitni der se dund raha hu…

Sharpanch wife(S.W): sharpanch ji… mai yaha hu… and she came inside home…

Sharpanch: ap kaha chaligai thi…apko pata hai na mera chai ka waqt hogaya hai…

S.W: haan wo raju bahar chalagaya tho mai uske piche gai thi…. and said what happened…

Sharpanch: ji apka bohut bohut dhanyawad…. Wase ap dono kon hai….

Daya: mai yaha ke school ka naaya master…. Aur yeah meri patni ….. yeahi bhi bacho ko paadathi hai…

Sharpanch: acha… raju beta ap andar jao beta…..

Raju: bapu mujhe kahi nahi jana….. mujhe iss anuty se khel na hai…. yeah bohut achi hai…. inhone mujhe girne se baachaya….. said as a small kid say…. Daya and shreya was confused….

S.W: raju beta ap inse baadmai khel na…. yeah tak gai honge na…. hum jake inke liye kuch khane ko lathe hai….. chalo aajao… raju nodded and went with her mom…

Sharpanch: ji ap betiye….. tho ap dono sharkari nukri karthe hai…..

Daya: ji haan….. hum dono ka yaha par transfer hua…. Mera naam daya shetty hai… aur yeah meri patni shreya shetty….. and should there ID cards….

Sharpanch took it and excamined it: acha tikhe…. Wase ap dono pati patni hai na… tho koi sabhut hai….

Daya and shreya was worried….. sharpanch wife came with tea and some snacks…

Shreya: ji hum samjhe nahi…..

Sharpanch: matlab shaadi ki koi sabhut hai….. jase ap dono ki shaadi ki taswire… ya phir shaadi ka khagzathi(paper) shabut…..

Daya worried: wo… wo matlab hum dono ka achanak yaha ana hua tho hum wo sab nahi lekar aye hai…..

Shreya: ji …. Wo kya hai ki hamahri bas 8 mahine phele shaadi hui hai….. tho iswaqt hamhare pass koi shabut nahi hai…

Sharpanch: bhi na shabut ke hum kase mane ki ap dono sach mai pati patni hai…..

Shreya was irritated… she looked daya with serious look….. daya gave the same look…

Shreya in serious started shouting: kitni baar kaha maine ki humhare shaadi ke taswire saat lekar athe hai….. usmai maa bauji ki taswira bhi hai… lekin nahi…. Bolne lage ki hum waha kam pe jarahe hai….. insab ki koi zarurat nahi thi…

Daya: haan kaha tha….. iska matlab yeah nahi ki sari galthi meri hai…

Shreya: apki nahi tho meri hai kya…. Kuch bhi nahi sochethe bas boldethe hai jo maanmai atha hai…. itna bhi nahi sochthe ki kya sahi hai kya galat….

Daya: ab ismai sahi galat kaha se agaya….. kabhi kabhi hojatha hai galthi…. Iska matlab yeah nahi ki sari galthi meri hai….. tumhari bhi galthi hai….. kuch bhi ache se nahi bolthi ho…. Adhi aduri baat bolthi ho…. Kuch samjhmai nahi atta hai…..

Shreya: acha….. shaadi ke ek saal baa dap bolrahe hai ki apko meri baate samjhmai nahi athi….. shaadi ki pheli raat tho mithe mithe baate bolrahe the ki shreya tum bohut mitha bolthi hu…. Tum bohut sundar ho…. Tumhari haasi bohut achi hai….. ab bolrahe ho ki mai apko samjhmai nahi thi hu…. She took her pallu and acted as if she was crying…. Ap baadal gaye hai…. ap mujse pyaar hi nahi karthe ji…

Daya: arey nahi nahi….. mai tumse bohut pyaar kartha….. tum roo maat….. tum roothi hotho mujhe acha nahi lagtha….. please maat roo…

Shreya: jaye ji mujhe apse baat nahi karni….

S.W: sharpanch ji….. yeah dono tho sach mai pati patni hai…. dekho kase jagad rahe hai aur kase sambhal rahe hai ….

Sharpanch smiling: haan sachmai bilkul sahi bolrahi hai ap raju ki maa…..

S.W: wase beta yeah lijiye chai lijiye…

Shreya: dhanyawad…..

Sharpanch: acha tho apko kaal subha patashaala dikha denga… kaal se ap dono bacho ko paada sakthe hai…

Daya: ji shukriya…

Sharpanch: wase sharkari ghar jo hai wo tutt gaya hai… tho ap dono hamhare yaha rahiye…. Jab tak ap yaha hai ap humhare mehaman hai….

Daya: par hum yaha kase ruk sakthe hai… apko taklif leneki zarurat nahi hai…

Sharpanch: ismai taklif ki kya baat hai… apki patni ne humhare bache ko bachaya…. Hum tho ap pe abhari hai….

Shreya: apt ho humhe sarminda kar rahe hai…..

S.W: arey mai tho baato mai bhul hi gai…. Tumhe tho chot lagi hai….. ramu wo malam paati lekar aa…..

Shreya: ji koi baat nahi choti si chot hai…..

S.W: choti chot kab baadi ho jai pata hi nahi chalta beta…

Ramu: kaki sa yeah lijiye…..

S.W: haan….. and gave to daya…. Yeah lo beta apni patni ko laga do…..

Daya: ji….. and took from her and took cotton and first cleaned her wound…

Shreya: aaahhhh….

Daya worried: tik ho tum…. Dard horaha hai…

Shreya in pain: nahi…. Zyada nahi…. Daya appilied banded…

Sarpanch: acha raju ki maa aaj se yeah hamhare mehaman hai…. inhe karma dekha do…S.W nodded and took them to room and showed the room…..

Daya: ji dusra kamra hai…..

S.W: dusra…. Kyu beta…. Yeah acha nahi hai kya…

Daya: nahi nahi yeah acha hai…. par mai kaha…. But was cut…

Shreya: kya ji ap bhi….. kamra tho bohut acha hai… ap bhi na…. hamesha kuch bhi boldethe ho…

Shreya: kamra bohut acha hai… shukriya hamhari maadat karne ke liye…

S.W: ismai shukriya ki kya baat hai….. yeah tho hamahra farz hai… smiled…. Acha beta ap dono tak gai honge ….. naaha doke tayar hojao….. hum khane ko kuch bhej the hai…..

Daya and shreya nodded…. S.W went…. Daya closed the door…

Daya: shreya eki kamra hai…. hum dono kase rahenga…

Shreya: hum koi holiday par nahi aye hai…. aur nahi yeah koi hotel ki apko jitney kamre chahiye utne milenga…..

Daya: haan pata hai mujhe… par hum dono ek saat kase rahenga…

Shreya pat her head: hey bagawan inka dimak kaha par rehatha hai…. daya hum dono pati patni hai… aur ek pati patni ek hi room mai rehathe hai…..

Daya in low tone: pata hai….. par …..

Shreya: koi par war nahi…. Ap yaha bistar par soo jaye…. Mai sofe par sojathi hu….. aur please no more arguments mai bohut tak gai hu….. tho mai naahane jarahi hu…. And she went… daya smiled…

Daya himself: uncomfortable hai… par upper sab ko dikha rahi hai ki ussa koi problem nahi hai….

Shreya herself: pata nahi kase mai inke saat eki room mai rahungi….. kuch samjhmai nahi araha hai….. shreya got fresh up….. then daya…. And had dinner with sharpanch family….

**Flashback end….**

Shreya: kitna uncomfortable feel kar rahi thi mai… par uss samai aur kuch kar bhi nahi sakthi thi…paused… pata nahi wo mera baaremai kya sochthe hai…. kya feel karthe hai… par jab se mai yaha aai hu…. Wo lagatar koshis kar rahe hai mujse baat karne ki….. par kyu….. kyu baat karna chathe hai wo mujse….. ashi konsi baat karni hai unhe mujse….. par agar kavin ko pata chala ki daya hi wo insaan hai inke saat mai mission pe gai tho…. Tho pata nahi kyaa…. Kya karega wo…. She was tensed….. par daya se tho baat karni hi hogi…..kuch sawal hai jo mai bhi jana chathi hu… puchna hoga ki kya baat karna chathe hai wo mujse… par kavin ko iss baat ki jankarni nahi honi chahiye…. Samjhmai nahi araha ki kase aur kab milu mai daya se….. par milna tho hoga…. Bohut si ashi aduri baate hai jinhe jaana zaruri hai … bohut si ashi baate hai jo mujhe unse puchna hai…. baat tho karke rahungi mai unse…. with all this thoughts she slept…

**A/N: **here it end the chapter …. So how was it…

So ab abhijeet ko daya aur shreya ke baaremai sach pata chalgaya hai…. kya karega abhijeet undono ko ek karne ke liye…

Kya hoga jab unhe sab ko pata chalega ki shreya aur kavin pati patni hai…. kya karega daya…. Kase sambhalega apne apko…..

Kon hai shreya ka bhai….. aur kyu nahi chatha ki shreya kavin ke saat ho…

Kiske phone ki wajase shreya gussa hogai…. Aur kyu nahi chathi ki kavin ko uss phone ke baaremai pata chale….. aur kyu nahi chathi ki daya ke baaremai kavin ko kuch bhi pata chale….

I know bohut sare sawal hai… par clear tabhi honge jab ap sab review karenege….. bohut kam reviews hai….. kya hua daya shreya kavin abhijeet CID ke fans….. story pasand nahi aya kya….. shall I stop writing….. agar ap review nahi karenga tho pata kase chalega ki apko story kasi lagi…. Mujhe likhna chahiye ya nahi…..

And guys I would be busy from Monday… I'm going to start my new work…. And would be busy in that….. don't know I would get time to visit ff regularly and update my stories frequently.. but I promise when ever I will be free I will update my stories…

REVIEW karo guys….


End file.
